Together Until The End Of Time
by Glaceon of the Blue Variety
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. DON'T READ THIS BADFIC. May Maple from Pokemon is coming to help protect Duel Academy from these shadow idiots/riders. Jaden is gonna need all the help he can get. But is May only gonna help him in the mission or somethin' else too
1. A New Journey

**Ok people! This is the first chapter of Together until the end of time. May is no longer  
Hannah Montana like in the old version of this fic. I want to make it a little more realistic. I'm keeping her and Jaden as a witch/wizard though…**

Chapter 1: A New Journey

"Beautifly, take the stage," said a female voice.

Alright, now use silver wind to form a heart! Follow with string shot then use gust" commanded the brunette. The sun shone outside brightly illuminating the contest hall and making a natural spotlight for Beautifly. The sky was a pretty blue with a few clouds.

Once the string was in contact with the silver wind, it formed a heart, making it look like a white lace. The gust stirred the heart so that it moved over the audience and shattered over their heads so they were all covered in a beautiful silver powder.

"Now, let's see how many points May has won in that dazzling performance!" Lilian said excitedly looking at the judges with anticipation. The audience sat on the edges of their seats impatiently waiting for the judges to finish contemplating about the scores they were going to give the young Brunette.

"It was remarkable! You get a 10 from me!" Mr. Remarkable said.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful! But the shattering of the heart wasn't right. It seemed that Beautifly was confused. However, I think you deserve a 9!" Mr. Suzuki commented.

"I disagree with Mr. Suzuki. It was like watching a heart during a love story. The way the heart forms for someone and how it shatters when the person's heart is broken. I say you deserve a full ten. That was wonderful May!" Nurse Joy remarked.

May graciously bowed at the judges and then at the audience and left the stage with Beautifly. There was a confident spring in her step and Beautifly did a few loops in the air to show her feelings.

May bombarded her Beautifly with all the compliments she knew. Sure they didn't get a perfect score, but Beautifly tried her hardest!

"Looks like you moved onto the finals," a silky voice said from behind her, May turned to see her green haired, emerald eyed rival. The two had been rivals since they were ten years old and May began contests. May's rival had an odd way of putting her down with his teasing.

"Drew," she said pleased to see him and content with his veiled compliment. Of course with the teasing, there had also been a strong friendship between the two. Drew always helped May out in her past adventures with Ash, Brock and her little brother. May didn't ever have to help him though. He was very independent and he never needed help.

"The one and only," he confirmed arrogantly. May fumed silently. May and Drew would've been great friends…If he would just stopped being so arrogant. May desperately hoped that one day he would deflate his enormous ego. If he didn't, she was prepared to take a pin and do it for him.

May then remembered the letter her father's best friend had sent her. She decided to tell Drew.

As she opened her mouth to inform him, Drew's fan girls came rushing in front of him. May closed her mouth and glared holes in the backs of their necks.

"Brainless half-wits," she thought angrily.

After the fan girls stopped trying to devour Drew, they began prying about his love life. That's when May decided to leave him to his doom.

What she didn't hear him answer was:"I've got someone in mind." Drew looked around but he couldn't see May anywhere.

May decided to re-read the letter her father's best friend sent her. It seemed a little odd…

_Dear May,_

_Remember me, John Sheppard? I was your father's best friend during college. Your father and I had a little discussion and we need you to come to Duel Academy (my school). Your presence is very important. There were these recent sightings of Pokemon and these people who call themselves the Shadow Riders. I have enclosed a ticket for your ferry. I hope to see you soon!  
From.  
John Sheppard.  
(P.S- Call me Uncle!)_

The letter was filled with the most outlandish dangers ever. However, that was no stranger to May. She had been on many adventures that involved, "Saving the world" with her friends.

May pocketed the letter and looked up at the T.V screen in the room, waiting for the judges to pair up the coordinators against each other.

"Hey Jay! Sheppard just announced an assembly in a little while. Do you think he found someone to help you and the other guys on your quest to stop the Shadow Riders?" Syrus asked his brunette friend.

"Don't know Sy…Do you mind if we talk a little later? I need some shut eye…" the brown haired boy said tiredly before his face fell in his bowl of oatmeal. Well, you couldn't blame the guy. It was rather comfortable and it did wonders for the skin.

"Hey Cyrus," a young teenage girl greeted walking up to him with her hands on her hips. Syrus looked from her to Jaden and they both gave each other a knowing look before dissolving into giggles. Of course, Syrus' giggles were very "manly."

"Hey Lex," Syrus greeted back after recovering from his fit of giggles.

"The things he uses for his pillows," Alexis remarked shaking her head.

"Well you can't blame the poor guy. He was up late last night battling that weirdo who had a …millennium puzzle was it?"

"Yup, but it's still our job to protect the keys." Alexis chose to sit on a green chair.

"Did you hear about the assembly?" Syrus asked curiously.

"It isn't an assembly Sy." Alexis sighed while putting her face in her hands. She was tired as well and Syrus' questions weren't helping.

"It's only for the designated for the seven key holders…"

"I see…Want to wake Jaden up?" Alexis suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You bet!"

Alexis and Syrus crept up behind Jaden and in a sing-song voice whispered," Jaden…Crowler is eating all of the food in the school." When Jaden didn't stir, they added," He's taking your deck too. There goes Flame Wingman!"

Jaden shot out of his seat and abruptly flew out of the room grabbing a towel on his way out. All the while he swore revenge on Crowler. As soon as Jaden was out of earshot Alexis and Syrus began laughing heartily.

"He loves his cards way too much," Alexis said. She no longer felt tired, but she waited eagerly for the meeting with principle Sheppard.

"I see you've all made it!" Sheppard said to the seven people in front of him. The waves crashed against the shored of the island. Dark clods made their way over above the academy prophesied.

Complete silence inhabited the office as Sheppard rose from his desk and gazed out the window with his arms behind his back. He watched the angry seas and the dark clouds before speaking.

"It seems the worst of the worst has come…More shadow riders are making their way towards the academy. Luckily, Jaden defeated Nightshroud who turned out to be…" he trailed off looking helplessly at Alexis. She sent him a rueful smile.

"However I have found someone who may be able to help us in our little dilemma." Jaden looked up from his feet and at Sheppard curiously.

"Tell me…Have any of you ever heard of Pokemon?" Everyone shook their head except Alexis.

"I think I remember! They're these creatures that have these abilities…" but she trailed off. She hadn't seen a Pokemon since she was very young. Sheppard shot her an impressed look.

"At least someone listens in class," Crowler mumbled loudly staring pointedly at Jaden even though he never heard of Pokemon. Jaden sent him his fiercest glare causing Crowler to back away.  
_  
"Why is he glaring at me? I didn't tease him that much! It's not like I stole his deck or anything…"_

"You're correct Alexis. Pokemon are creatures that can control the element. Earth, water, fire, air and so on. People can capture these Pokemon with devices called Pokémon. People who Pokémon and train them to win Pokémon battles are called Trainers."

"However, you don't have to be a trainer. You can also become a coordinator, showing off the beauty of a Pokémon's different abilities."

"But Sir, what does that have to do with this?" Chazz drawled/asked.

"Well, if we could use these Pokémon to our ability, it would be easier to win against these Shadow Riders."

"But Sir! I thought we could only duel them," Bastion interrupted.

"The Shadow Riders aren't alone. They have their minions with them as well. That's where the Pokémon come in."

"Where are we going to get them?" Jaden asked curiously. The thought of new creatures that could control the elements was great news to Jaden. He loved bizarre things! \

"I'm glad you asked!" Sheppard said smiling at Jaden and sitting back down in his desk.

"My best friend's daughter happens to be a Pokémon coordinator. She'll use her Pokémon, which were trained very well, to help us. "

"What do we do until then? Professor Banner asked as he stroked his cat, Pharoah.

"She'll be here tomorrow, so we just have to sit tight and keep an eye out for other Shadow Riders. Alexis, you should keep an eye on your brother…"

Alexis nodded and left the room, followed by the others.

"Hey Lex! I hope gets well soon," Jaden said to her while running to catch up. She stopped and gave Jaden grim smile.

"If it weren't for you, Atticus wouldn't be here at all." Alexis wiped a few tears from her cheek, but Jaden noticed.

"You saved your brother Lex. Now go over and say to him from me if he wakes up," Jaden said. He put a comfortable hand on her shoulder and left to find Syrus.

"If he ever wakes up..." Alexis sighed sadly.

"Hyper beam Flygon!" Drew commanded his dragon Pokémon. The pokémon released a beam of energy at May's Munchlax. It tried to dodge, but its moves were futile. The beam of energy hit it directly causing it to faint.

"Munchlax, no!" May ran up to Munchlax and cradled its head.

"The winner of the LaRousse contest is…DREW!" Cheers and shouts erupted in the hall as Drew and Flygon bowed and accepted their ribbon.

"You did great. Return!" May withdrew Munchlax into its pokeball and walked off the field. She had lost to Drew…again. Of course she would be teased endlessly by him. May sat down on the bench glumly. A red rose made its way to May's lap. She stared at the rose for a few moments before looking up into the smiling face of Drew.

"You did great…I mean of course Beautifly did all the work…" He rambled on about how lazy May was. May shook her head and smiled to herself. At least he tried to be nice. No matter how egotistical, obnoxious and arrogant Drew was, she would miss him.

"Hey Drew, I'm leaving the Johto region," May said cutting him off. He looked both surprised, confused and…was that a hint of sadness?

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm giving up contests for a while. I have to meet my Uncle for something." May wanted to be as vague as possible. She didn't want the world to know that May Maple was out to save the world again…

"Oh…I'll see you later then," Drew said, his face expressionless as he left.

"_What's his problem?" _

May shrugged to herself and left the room as well. She walked outside of the contest hall and into the harbor.

"Ticket ma'am," one of the sailors asked holding out his hand. May took out a golden ticket from her pocket and handed it to the man.

The man looked at her ticket, confirmed that it was real, and escorted her to her room. May looked around. It was a plain room. Nothing too fancy or complicated. That's exactly what May needed right now, and a good night's sleep. May laid down in the silky pillow and she instantly fell asleep.


	2. Friends Forever

**You thought that I left all of you didn't you. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. What would you do if your parent's chided you every five minutes to get off the computer and to do errands? You don't exactly have a good argue. ….  
Plus, there's homework. I'm talking to my fellow students who actually care about the rest of their educational life. Would you make me throw all my studies away and update? You probably would, but think of it this way. If I don't get good grades, I don't get to update.  
Now, you tell me. Would you prefer a late update, or no updates at all?!?!**

**If you think I own both Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I'll tell you one thing. I can't draw a proper stick person. What makes you think I can draw the handsome and anorexic Jaden Yuki, or the beautiful and metabolically crazy May?  
Oh, and Merry Christmas. Think of this as a late Christmas present. And happy New Year. Barack Obama 4 ever!**

Golden rays of sunlight crept in the room as May woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched. She had a good nights sleep and was ready for her new adventures in Duel Academy! She looked out the window and at the island. It looked beautiful!

The academy stuck out like a sore thumb between the lush brown trees and the gorgeous shore! May couldn't wait to reach the island, but a sick feeling twisted in her stomach. She would be here without any friends. When she went to Johto, she looked forward to meeting Drew, but here (other than her Uncle) she knew no one.

The boat slowly reached the shore and May jumped of waving goodbye to the cheerful sailors. They waved back as well and the boat swam away from the shore of Duel Academy until it was only a tiny speck.

May gazed at the ocean lovingly. She loved the ocean. She wasn't as water fanatic as Misty, but for some odd reason, the ocean made her feel at home. May took a deep breath in and let it out with a content sigh.

She turned away from the sparkling sea and towards the forest. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted a woman-around her thirties- carrying many bags of groceries. May winced as this reminded her of the time she went shopping with Dawn…Boy, did she regret it.

May ran over to the lady deciding to assist her.

"Excuse me? Do you need any help with those bags?" May asked kindly. The lady looked at her with grateful eyes and handed a few of them to her.

"Thank you!" The lady and May continued their way to the Academy.

"I'm May, and you?" May asked starting a polite conversation.

"Ah! You're the girl we've been expecting. I'm Dorothy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would've shook hands with you, but as you can see we're both holding groceries." Dorothy laughed heartily. May smiled. She seemed like a nice woman.

"I would've hugged you if it weren't for the bags. By the way, what are the bags for?" May asked looking at the groceries.

"That's for the cafeteria. I'm sure your Uncle has informed you about our current dilemma? Well, someone's been stealing our food supplies and we needed more. I'm the cook of the school. You do no want to meet an angry mob of hungry students!" Dorothy shuddered. May was highly reminded of Ash. One hungry Ash she could handle, but hundreds…She would need to call a Hogwarts' house-elf for that. Scratch that. Maybe all the House-elves.

"The cook, eh? I remember my Uncle saying something about you being the best cook ever," May commented. It was the truth too. Dorothy blushed.

"Not too many people think so highly of me. I have very few friends…" Dorothy trailed of. May smiled at her brightly.

"Well you have to add me to that list!" she said smiling. Dorothy squealed.

"If it weren't for these bags I really would have hugged you!"

"As soon as we drop these off I'll give you a hug." The two ladies laughed as they made their way towards the Academy.

"Finally! The kitchens!" Dorothy placed the groceries she held on the floor and she switched the lights on. May placed the groceries she was holding on the floors as well.

"Now I'll hug you!" Dorothy embraced May tightly. May was reminded of her mother as she hugged Dorothy back.

"Do you know where I can find my uncle?" May asked as Dorothy let her go and tended the boiling water on the stove.

"He should be in his office. Up the stairs third door to your left. Bye May! Good Luck!" Dorothy waved to May and May waved back heading out the door and up the stairs. She looked around the hall.

"_Did she say left or right?"  
_

May saw a student with blond hair walking through the hall. May decided to ask her for directions. She seemed to be a student since she had a uniform on…

"Um…Excuse me?" May called out to her. The blond girl looked at her with an inquisitive face.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for the Principle's office."

"Are you new here?" The girl asked her.

"I guess you can say that. I'm May," May introduced walking up to the girl and holding out her hand. The girl looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it.

"I'm Alexis! The office is right there!" Alexis said smiling and pointing to a large wooden door. May smiled back at her and thanked her before walking through the doors.

"Uncle Sheppard?" she asked looking at the chair. Whoever was in it had their back faced to her. The chair turned to reveal her father's best friend.

"May? It's good to see you." Sheppard gave her a warm, fatherly embrace.

"Are you doing well?" he asked holding her arms length away. May gave a noncommittal jerk with her head. Her Uncle gave her an understanding look.

"I know what you mean. Things haven't been going to well. Now do you want me to explain what I called you here for?" May nodded again and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. Her uncle explained everything about the Shadow Riders and the key keepers. May absorbed the information like a sponge.

"So since I don't know how to duel, you want me to take care of these minions that the Shadow Riders can control?" Her Uncle nodded confirming May's doubts.

"Yes! I want you to be on constant alert. I will introduce you to the key holders later on. Right now I want you to go to your new dorm. Your belongings should already be up there. "

"I left them at the beach by accident!" May said worriedly hoping her belongings were alright. She had very important things in there. Like the ribbon she and Ash won…The pendant Misty gave her. She was so caught up in helping Dorothy.

"Don't worry. Dorothy made sure that the belongings were put safely into your dorm. You barely stepped into the school and you're already helping around." May laughed. It was in her nature to help people.

"Here's a map, so you won't get lost." Sheppard handed her a map and May thanked him.

"I'll see you later Uncle Sheppard," May said waving good bye and backing out of the office.

May looked at the map carefully. She could never read a map if her life depended on it. She fondly remembered the times in Johto where she held the map upside down. Then, she shuddered as she remembered she walked into an angry Totodile!

May looked at the map once more before heading straight ahead. Next, she took a left turn and climbed up a few stairs. She reached a door (red colored) and knocked. She was hoping her roommate would be there. The door opened to reveal a boy with blue hair. She gaped at him. She didn't think she would have to have a second grader as a roommate.

"Yes?" the boy asked. May's voice finally came back to her.

"Err…Is this the Slifer dormitory?" she asked sheepishly. The boy nodded.

"Do you mind pointing out where the girls' dormitories are? I'm a new student…" May trailed of looking at the 'boy' helplessly. He gave her a knowing smile.

"It's downstairs. By the way, my name is Syrus Truesdale." The boy held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm May Maple! It's a pleasure to meet you Syrus!" May shook his outstretched hand.

"The pleasure's mine May. See you later," he said as May walked downstairs.

"_He was a nice…boy. Stupid me! Judging people before I get to know them! Stupid maps. They should have a GPS system installed instead!" _

May jumped off the last step of the stairs and walked in to the girl dormitory. She gasped as she closed the door behind her. Everything was red and gold making May feel at home. It reminded May of Hogwarts, which was her home too, mind you. There was a crackling fireplace and 6 different beds.

A girl sat on her bed reading. It was Alexis!

"Hi Alexis!" May greeted. Alexis looked up from her book and smiled. The fire illuminated the room making it toasty and warm.

"Hi May. I didn't think I'd see you again this fast!"

"Me neither. So you're in this dorm too?"

"Not exactly…You see, I'm actually in the Obelisk blue dorm. The only reason I came here was because of this boy that was annoying me in that dorm."

"I see. So how is it here?"

"It's like home! Everyone-make that very few people- are nice! Just so you know, we're the only two girls here!" May gaped at Alexis. The only two girls! Sure, May liked her privacy, but it sounded horrible being the only two girls in the dorm!

"Where's every other girl?"

"Well, all of them have been here for years and it doesn't take much time for them to move to higher dorms."

"Oh…Well this should be fun!" May squealed happily like a little five year old. Alexis joined her squeals.

"Have you met anyone other than me?" Alexis asked curiously. May nodded.

"Yup! I've met a boy named Syrus and Dorothy, the cook."

"I know both of them. Syrus is a really nice guy. He shares his dorm with a guy named Chumley and a guy named Jaden. Jaden is supposed to be the best duelist on the Island!"

"Really?" May asked her interest rising. This school was cool.

"Yup! He's beaten everyone he's dueled except Zane, another really good duelist. Jaden still prefers the Slifer dorms. "Suddenly, May laughed.

"What?"

"Look at us! Gossiping like fan girls! Let's talk about some other things other than boys." Alexis laughed as well.

"Alright then…"

"My god! We've spent nearly an hour talking. I've got to go back to Sheppard's office," May said hurriedly.

"Wait a minute, why?"

"Well, he wanted to introduce me to the keepers of the keys." A look of realization dawned over Alexis's face.

"So you're the girl that's going to help! Well, let me introduce myself as one of the keepers of the keys. Alexis Rhodes, at your service." Both girls laughed as Alexis did a mock bow.

"We should both be going now," Alexis said grabbing May's hand and dragging her out of the dorm.

* * *

"You're all here. Now we just have to wait for Alexis and May!" Sheppard said.

"What is the world coming to? Jaden early and Alexis late. Now that's just weird," Chazz commented earning a yawn from Jaden. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sorry we're late, we lost track of time," Alexis said panting slightly letting go of May wrist and sitting down on the chair next to Zane.

"Ah, Alexis! I've seen you've already introduced yourself to May! Well, six more people to introduce now May."

"I'm Zane Truesdale," said a boy standing up and holding out his hand for May to shake. May shook at and he smiled warmly.

"Your Syrus' brother, aren't you?" May asked. Zane's eyes hardened a bit, but his face held the same warm smile as he nodded.

"I'm Bastion," another boy said grabbing May's hand and shaking it professionally.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance Bastion," May said in response.

Everyone glared when they heard Bastion mutter something suspiciously similar to," Finally, someone with a brain!"

"M' Chazz….Chazz Princeton," Chazz said lazily, without holding out his hand. May nodded in a cool manner.

"I am Professor Banner; it will be an honor to teach a gifted student."

"Who ever said that I was gifted?" May asked giving the Professor an incredulous look. He laughed at the look on her face.

"No one did, but I can tell that you are gifted with modesty at the least." Sheppard laughed loudly punching his desk and howling. Everyone gave him an odd look.

"Ahem…You didn't hear anything," he said sitting on his chair and looking away.

"Professor Crowler," Crowler said shortly without looking at her.

"Pleasure to meet you," May said sarcastically causing Chazz to snort, but Crowler didn't notice.

"How would you know if it's a pleasure to meet anyone?" Crowler asked her sharply.

"You just do it to leave a friendly impression, and some people do it for the heck of it," May answered shrugging. Crowler gave her an approving look and she smiled childishly.

"I'm Jaden," a brunette boy said with a warm smile holding out his hands. May delicately lifted hers mesmerized by his eyes. It was as if she could get lost in them. They shook hands, and when he let go, May could still feel a weird tingle.

"Good, the introductions over. I explained everything before so you can all go back to your dorms if you wish. May, like I said before, I want you to be on alert constantly. Not just you. The rest of you as well. There is danger lurking in ever corner of the school." Everyone nodded their heads and left the room.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Zane," May said nonchalantly as though as if she were merely asking about tomorrow's weather.

"Nothing!" Alexis answered, a little too quickly. May sent her a mischievous smirk and Alexis blushed furiously. You would have to be as dense as Ash not to notice the two at it. It was like a staring contest.

"Right…"May said turning towards her dorm. In no time at all, they were joined by Syrus and a rather 'large' boy.

"_May! Don't judge people!"_

"Hey May! This is Chumley," Syrus said running over to her. The boy, Chumley, ran over to her as well, but it seemed as if this was a lot of exercise for the poor boy. The others shot him slightly disguised sympathetic looks.

"Hi-pant- May- pant!" Chumley said exhausted as he bent down to pant.

"Err…Hi Chumley. It's nice to meet you! How are you?" May asked worriedly as Chumley took out his inhaler. After using it he sat down and went to sleep.

"He's an enthusiastic person…" May commented, looking at Chumley a little nervously. All the others laughed. Soon, after realizing May hadn't insulted him, she joined the laughter.

"What's so funny? " Zane asked Alexis, walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing!" she said trying to keep a straight face. But, this went unnoticed by Zane as his eyes landed on Syrus. Both teens looked at each other for a moment and then they looked away.

May sent Alexis a questioning glance. "Later," she mouthed while Zane wasn't looking.

"So May…Sheppard said you owned Pokémon…Can we see them?" Alexis asked trying to change the subject. Everyone looked at May eagerly. She grinned at all of them.

"Alright then…Skitty go!" May called throwing a pokéball in the air. Skitty jumped out and landed on one of its nimble feet. Everyone gasped and Alexis squealed.

"It's adorable!" she exclaimed bending down to pat Skitty. Skitty backed away.

"You're scaring it Alexis! It's obviously a shy and scared Pokémon!" Bastion exclaimed bending down next to Alexis. She smacked him for calling her scary.

"Does he always pop out of nowhere?" May asked Alexis so Bastion could not hear her.

"Sometimes…"

"Hello there kitty cat! My name is Bastion…" Bastion whispered to Skitty in his freaky accent. Skitty jumped on his head and started pulling at his hair.

"Oh no! Bad Skitty!" May said looking horrified at her Pokémon's behavior. Skitty jumped off Bastion's head and into Zane's arms.

"At least it isn't trying to kill Zane," Alexis said smugly to Bastion.

"It didn't like you either!" Bastion retorted causing everyone to laugh. Skitty purred as Zane stroked its' back with his nimble fingers.

"Cool! Is that a Pokémon?" Jaden asked walking up to the group. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was blazing hotly. Not one cloud was there to protect everyone from the UV rays and of it weren't for pollution, we wouldn't need the clouds because the ozone layer could've taken care of that! DIE GEORGE BUSH, DIE!!

Skitty, apparently, seemed to grow tired of Zane, so she squirmed out and threw herself on Jaden's head. May and Alexis had to grab onto each other to stop themselves from falling. Skitty was ruining Jaden's hair-all the while making it look like a nest.

"Skitty, I think that's enough," May said taking Skitty off Jaden's head and into her own arms, sctratching it behnid the ears with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, so do I," agreed Jaden trying to flatten his hair. May laughed and freed one hand from Skitty's grasp to ruin Jaden's hair even more.

His hair was silky ((similar to her own) and felt like velvet in her hands. Jaden was having these weird urges to tell her to continue. Luckily (but not for the fans of this story), May took her hand out and started scratching Skitty's favorite spot.

"Hey!" he said indignantly running his hand through it, still trying to make it look presentable. At the moment, it would look only presentable to a homeless bird.

"Sorry. To funny to resist," May said in between laughs as Jaden gave her his crooked grin. Syrus glanced uncertainly at Skitty, who fell out of May's arms and neared him. It purred and rubbed itself against Syrus' leg.

"Don't worry Sy, it won't bite. But I can't guarantee anything about your hair," she said sending Jaden's hair an amused glance. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. As long as that Skitty wasn't anywhere near _his_ hair, he'd enjoy Skitty's childish company.

Skitty leapt away from Syrus and onto a passing by Chazz.

"Ah! Get it off me! I'm dying!" Chazz screamed overdramatically. as he ran around the hall trying to get Skitty off.

"Skitty! Return," May said calling it back into its pokéball.

"What was that?" Chazz asked composing himself. Chazz hated unexpected surprises- that weren't for his benefit- and could get very irritated.

"A Pokémon," everyone said simultaneously. Chazz growled.

"_I hate those things! Or at least the one that mugged me for my hair!"_

"Do you have any Pokémon that you can control properly?" he asked May rudely. She sent him an annoyed glance and she huffed. She was highly reminded of Drew at the moment. She decided to release her anger on him as she would on Drew. Too bad Chazz wasn't as 'cool' with Pokémon as Drew was.

"Of course! Blaziken, take the stage!" Blaziken jumped out of its pokéball and stood in front of Chazz. Chazz paled. Alexis cackled. Everyone sent her worried looks. Even Blaziken!

She coughed and looked away silently. Everyone rolled their eyes except an amused May.

"Are you sure that I can't control my Pokémon?" May said looking smugly at Chazz.

"No- I mean yes- I mean you can," Chazz said looking at Blaziken with fearful eyes.

"Okay Blaziken! Stop being so serious!" May said to Blaziken. Instantly, it started cracking up while pointing at Chazz.

"Oh very funny!" Chazz said annoyed.

"Yes…yes it is," Alexis choked between gasps of laughter. Chazz huffed testily, annoyed by the turn of events.

"So May. Can you show us how you do your coordinating moves?" Zane asked looking at Blaziken in wonder. Honestly, Zane wasn't impressed to easily. It took a lot of talent to get the "wow" look in his eyes.

"Sure thing! Blaziken, in the air and use fire blast! Then, use sky uppercut!" May commanded. Blaziken jumped up in the air and released a steamed beam of fire. Then, it struck the fire with its arms and cut it up. The harmless flames fell to the ground and Blaziken landed in front of Chazz.

"Wow…It's so cool!" Chazz said in awe looking at Blaziken. Blaziken stood in its "hero" pose.

"Goodness! Is that a compliment I hear?" Alexis asked Chazz. He glared and looked away. Alexis rolled her eyes. Chazz was a very sarcastic person, and nice remarks were very rare from him. However the remarks weren't extinct. They were hidden behind either fear or jealousy.

Chazz wasn't jealous of not having a Blaziken though. He did not want to burn himself or risk getting stomped on by a Blaziken.

"Return Blaziken," May said withdrawing a smug Blaziken.

"Wow May! You have awesome Pokémon!" Syrus remarked. May smiled at the young teen. He seemed sensitive and had a lot of compliments inside his tiny form.

"Thanks Syrus!" she said jovially.

"So May…Have you ever played duel monsters?" Jaden asked. May frowned slightly, but shook her head. She hoped Jaden wasn't the gloating type just because he was a really good duelist. Actually, one of the best. She hated people like that. Drew was sort of an exception since he was a good person at heart-even thouh he didn't show it. However, Jaden didn't seem like the bragging type so May just went on instinct and hoped he wouldn't gloat.

"It's the best game ever!" he exclaimed. He was sort of disappointed that May didn't already know what the game was, but it didn't concern him right now. Today, he would teacher her everything about Duel Monsters! ...Well, maybe not everything, but some things.

Suddenly the lunch bell started ringing…

**You better review if you want updates. Now, as for my anonymous reviews….**

**llola:- Are you sure it was that awesome if I had to re-type it? Wow….Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing! Man, things like that just touch your heart. (Wiper "real" tears away")  
llola567:- You're a different lolla, right? Well, whatever. It's still a review. Now, this is the reason why I am re-writing my story. First of all, I was so inexperienced back then with my writing. Now, I have mastered a few more techniques. One is called, "proofreading."(Audience gasps!) But, thanks for the review and the nicely said critique!(Don't know if that last sentence made sense)**


	3. Shadow Idiots!

**Disclaimer: Come on! If I owned any of this awesome crap would you actually have to read it? Don't you think you would be watching this on T.V or something? Now let's continue this story before this disclaimer **_**becomes**_** the story.**

_A/N- I know in the show that all the dorms eat separately. Too bad. :p I didn't feel like doing that in my story. Not very cannon, I know. _

_Anyways, I want to apologize to you guys. I know, it's been so long since I've updated. I don't need anyone to send me on a guilt trip. I feel bad too. I hate it when someone starts a story and doesn't update. Oh and I was to apologize to __**Sora **__especially. I want to say sorry because I have to take out the part in which I added her in the story. I'm sorry, but that just won't make sense with the new plot-line. I want those two to fall in love on their own. Without any help : ) I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! I may consider putting you in again at the end though ; ) Keep reading. _

"It's lunch time," Jaden yelled, running off towards the lunch room. Now, we all know that the Jaden Yuki everyone knows and loves has a _thing _for food. But something held him back. Possibly, either the urge to bring May with him or the look on May's face that said "_What the hell is going on?"_ Whichever one it was, it caused Jaden to stop and say,"Come on May. The food won't get eaten on its own, will it?"

May rolled her eyes but accompanied the other brunette anyways. The others watched bemusedly as the two left.

"Did he actually not run today?" Alexis asked, staring at the couple-who were not yet a couple but were just walking together- in awe. May was sure bringing a lot of miracles to the school, and to everyone's lives.

"Um…Do you think we should head off for lunch?" Alexis asked, looking at everyone. Chazz was immediately by her side. He took her hand and put it around his own arm and then walked off. "_Help me,_" she mouthed to her friends. They all grinned and shrugged.

"Oh the traitors!"

"Did you say something sweetheart?"

"Call me sweetheart again, Chazz, and you won't see tomorrow ."

"Right..._Babe_."

* * *

"Race you," May said, winking and running off towards the lunch line. Jaden, momentarily shocked, laughed as he ran to catch up with her. The two ended up being first in line, with Jaden in the front and May in the back. Even after May had gotten a head start Jaden's longer legs paid off, and also the fact that he worked out. How did you expect him to be able to lose all that fat when he ate? He wasn't anorexic or anything if that's what you all were thinking.

After getting their trays, the duo sat at the table looking at their food. Jaden was feeling a bit uneasy…He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of May…Oh well. The two started digging into their food at the same time. At first, Jaden was surprised at May who was eating just as fast as he was. But, he smiled to himself-if you call your lips quirking upwards with your mouth open being and filled with food smiling- and continued eating.

Alexis opened the cafeteria doors with what looked like a jujitsu move. Chazz stared at her "strong" arms admirably. Her temper lifted,_ slightly_, when she saw Jaden sitting at a table with May. Both were eating noodles in a shockingly fast pace. Alexis started reciting the steps of 'what to do when someone chokes' in her head. Someone was going to get something stuck in their air pipes. But surprisingly, it wasn't May or Jaden.

"Alexis! Help! I've choked on a stale fortune cookie! I need a mouth-to-mouth whatever it's called," Chazz said, his voice hoarse. He was currently on the floor holding his neck. Alexis stared at him in disgust.

"I know you hate your life, but you didn't have to use a fortune cookie to do suicide," she said stepping over his legs and towards May and Jay. Chazz then fainted.

"Hey May. Hola Jaden," Alexis greeted. The two stopped their eating. But only May had enough manners to wipe her mouth with her napkin.

"Phey wexy," Jaden said, starting to eat again. After knowing Jaden for so long, she could translate the…"Words"…He was saying. It meant: "Hey Lexi!"

"You two might want to finish soon. We have to go looking for those shadow-idiots." May suppressed a snort while Jaden silently chuckled.

"Of course they're idiots. I mean who wants to engulf the world into darkness. What the heck do you gain?" Alexis questioned looking up at the ceiling.

"Who is she talking to?" May asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew full well who Lex was talking to. Satan of course! Jaden decided not to answer the question. So the rumors were true! Alexis was at an insane asylum over the break! He'd have to tell Atticus about it.

"Never mind," she said, sighing." Well, since you both have clean plates-sparkling clean, I might add- we should go and investigate now." May and Jaden got up from the table, leaving their trays, and following Alexis.

* * *

May felt nervous butterflies erupt in her stomach. So, she was about to go with the others to find idiots trying battle students to get their souls and rule the world. Best. Adventure. Ever. It's not as if May didn't ever save the world or anything. Oh, she did it numerous times with Ash, her brother Max, and all her other friends. But right now, she didn't have them with her. Sure she had friends here, but she still felt uncomfortable.

Especially around Jaden Yuki.

As if sensing her nervousness, Jaden sent her a conciliating smile. She returned it, but her tension only decreased by a little bit.

The trio walked and walked until they were at the entrance of the Academy-which they were going to use as an exit.

The brisk air hit May, Jaden, and Alexis like a ton of bricks. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun was shining brightly. Even though it didn't exactly make them warmer-or that's what they thought- it kept their mood cheery. I mean wouldn't you rather go hunting for shadow people with the sunlight aiding you. Then you'd at least have the hope of the shadow person melting, which is exactly what May wanted. Except, she was going to use her Pokémon for the cooking. To be specific, Blaziken would be the chef of this disgusting meal that nobody would eat, but would be jovial about anyways.

The trio walked towards another group of people, which May noted, were the keeper of the keys.

"Okay, so we're all here?" Crowler said looking over the group. He cast may a sharp look indicating that he acknowledged her presence. Her presence would prove to be quite important in the future.

"Alexis and Zane, you go to the west of the school. Professor Banner and Chazz, to the east." Apparently, and evidently, Chazz had found his way to the group. He claimed that it was Alexis' sweet scent that led him here. Like always, he was ignored. Or at least his statement.

"Jaden and May, to the North. And the rest of you come with me," Crowler ordered.

"Who made him the boss?" Chazz asked Atticus. Atticus shrugged and went off with Crowler.

* * *

May and Jaden walked to the Northern part of the school. They could smell the salty beach air hit their faces.

"The only reason a shadow 'idiot' would come here would probably be to relax." Jaden chuckled lightly and looked around the area. In front of them, the sea was spread out, as if inviting them with open arms to jump in. The two had to resist the urge as they investigated a bit more.

Next to the vast expanse of water was something that looked like a jungle even though it was only a forest. It was filled with exotic animals-or so May and Jaden thought from the sounds.

"Why don't we investigate over there?" May said, pointing to the forest. Jaden followed May's gaze and saw the jungle. But then, he saw a black blur hide behind a tree.

"Perfect," he mumbled getting his duel disk ready. May looked at him, a bit confused.

"Did you see something?" she asked. It seemed that Jaden was the only one who saw it.

"Yup, and I have a feeling that it knows that we know it's there."

"Care to run that by me again?"

* * *

"Did you spot anything yet?" Alexis asked looking around the lighthouse. It was a particular area she had come to know well. She used to come here everyday ever since she lost her brother to the shadows. But, now he was back so she didn't have a reason to come here anymore. Or did she?

Alexis looked at the teen next to her who returned her gaze. She never came here alone though. One of Atticus' good friends-Zane- came with her to the lighthouse as well. She enjoyed talking with him about her brother. He always knew which words to use to comfort her. When her brother had come back, she was happy, but that's about when she realized she wasn't the only one who had sibling problems.

Syrus and Zane. Brothers who loved each other dearly-and still do, but they just didn't show it anymore. Zane regarded his brother as some kind of burden who was non-intelligent. Syrus regarded his brother as a cold bastard with no emotions. Well, he wasn't right about the emotions part for sure.

"Not yet, but they should be around here."

"It's quiet," Alexis said, closing her eyes momentarily, taking in the peacefulness around her. Zane sent her a raised eyebrow, but couldn't stop his lips from quirking upward.

"Too quiet _Lex_," he said, emphasizing on her pet name.

"Shush Zaza." Zane raised another eyebrow. Alexis giggled quietly, mentally smacking herself for making such a stupid name. Zane, on the other hand, was very amused.

"Zaza. What an _erotic _name," he said smirking. At Alexis' indignant gasp he chuckled.

"I cannot believe you just said-" but she was cut off short as she spotted something black on the top of the light house. Zane took notice of her abrupt silence and suddenly seriousness took over his face.

"Let's go," was all he said before he ran to the lighthouse entrance. Alexis followed him, wondering what happened to him all of a sudden. He was joking around then all of a sudden the serious face comes in. Alexis sighed to herself.

* * *

"Stop right there shadow-idiot!" Jaden ordered. May raised an eyebrow and looked at the shadow idiot. He was wearing all black with...Sunglasses? She didn't know that idiots were in on the latest fashions...Interesting.

"What are you here for? The emo convention?" May said, eying his attire with disgust. Jaden rolled his eye, but he couldn't stop an amused smile from capturing his lips. Girls always talked about clothes at times when you'd least expect it.

"I wouldn't be talking little girl."

"If she's a little girl, than you're straight," Jaden said, trying to defend May and get a laugh out of her at the same time. And it worked! May let out a giggle that she tried to muffle with her sleeves. Soon Jaden joined her in this laughter madness. The Shadow idiot could only watch them. Jaden was the first to compose himself.

"You two won't be laughing when you get a load of this," the idiot said before laughing manically. From behind him, three more blurs came out. They were shaped as wolves, but were all black and were wearing some kind of weird sunglasses too.

The two teens narrowed their eyes.

"You sure you can take care of them May?" Jaden asked, a little concerned for his friends well-being. She winked and said,"Totally."

"Glaceon! Take the stage," May yelled as she threw a Pokéball in the air. Out came Glaceon who did a few flips in the air but landed on it's feet lightly.

* * *

_(A/N- Sorry guys. I'm not ending the story here but I'm not good with duels. Not kidding. You probably would stop reading the story if you saw me write duels. But I'll describe what Glaceon does. )_

* * *

::Lets pretend that Jaden won the duel but the shadow idiot is still alive::

"Ha! And that's game," Jaden said as Flame Wingman attacked the idiot's last monster. May raised her hand up to him for a five-which he returned.

"You may have one the duel, but your precious friend here hasn't been finished with." The idiot licked his lips causing May took a quick step back. Jaden narrowed his eyes at the idiot for looking at May like that.

May suddenly felt determined again as she ordered:" Glaceon, ice beam at the wolf to the left." Glaceon aimed an ice beam at it and it hit not only one of the wolves, but all of them. Then, all of a suden, the idiot and the wolves all disappeared.

"Wait! That made no sense! They can't have been _that_ weak!" May said, a bit bewildered that they left so quickly. Jaden looked at the ground where the idiot was standing on before and found some sort of dark pendent. It had a darkish purple crystal in the middle and the string it was attached to was navy blue.

"Something tells me he didn't leave because he lost, but for another reason," Jaden said as he pocketed the dark pendent.

* * *

Zane and Alexis reached the top of the lighthouse. They looked to find the shadow idiot there, but something was wrong. The shadow idiot grinned at them in a wolfish manner, but he dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

The last words that they heard from "it" was," I'll see you two some other time. Muahahaha."

"I hope the others are having better luck," Alexis said to Zane. He only nodded as he surveyed the area, looking for any types of clues. But all he found was a puddle of black goop.  
_  
'Um...Black pee?'_

* * *

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this. I know-"

"ATTICUS, SHUT UP!" Crowler and the others yelled. Atticus cringed and sent them all sheepish looks. But then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something. No, it was not a shadow idiot, but something else.

"It looks like a pool of blood. Almost fresh," Bastion observed. Since he had his handy dandy camera and a plastic bag with him he quickly took pictures of the sample. However, when he tried to spoon it into the plastic bag, the bag and spoon melted.

"What could this mean?" a voice said from behind them, scaring the crap out of them.

"Chazz! Professor Banner!" Bastion exclaimed clutching his heart! Chazz raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who were you expecting? Lord Voldemort?"

"Something like that."

Chazz sent him an odd look before speaking to Crowler." We didn't find anything except the same black goo you guys found." Crowler nodded.

* * *

"I see. Black goo you say?" Sheppard asked. He sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time today.

"Oh and we found some kind of pendent too." Jaden handed the pendent, that he put in his pocket, to Sheppard who examined it for a minute then put it in his drawer. After locking the drawer, he turned to the group, giving them a weak smile.

"Well done everyone. Now we're a bit closer to solving this mystery. Unfortunately, we still don't know what that goo is or why the shadow riders left so soon."

"Um...Excuse me Uncle, but I don't think they were the shadow riders. The two 'things' Jaden, me, Alexis, and Zane saw looked the same. There wasn't anything really major about the two," May stated. Sheppard looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You may be on to something May," he said smiling."But, for now, we must rest up. Good night everybody!" With that, everyone left for their dorms.

* * *

"So May...You think those Shadow idiots were the minions and not the Shadow Riders?" Alexis questioned. May nodded.

"You know. I'm pretty sure you're right May," Zane said. " But we still have to find a few things before we do anything..."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on guys! I'm famished!" Jaden said before running off towards his dorm for dinner. The rest could only laugh, but what they all didn't notice was someone watching them, or at least May.

'Just you wait May. You'll be out of this dump faster than you can say _death_'.

* * *

_A/N- I know I know. You all are either really surprised or you really hate me. You know the funny thing? This took me only two days to write and get Beta-read while I had like a 4 month Writer's Block..._

_Hehehehe_

_But I'll try and update once every week, but I usually might get delayed._

_Please Review! You know that will make me type faster! _

_You know you want to ;)  
_


	4. A lion!

After having a proper dinner everyone headed off for their dorms.

"Bye May! See you tomorrow! Good night Jaden" Alexis said. Zane, Chazz, Bastion and Atticus waved. Alexis went out to the lighthouse, just as usual, with Zane with her.

"Bye," May and Jaden said simultaneously, bidding farewell and heading off for the Slifer dorms. Even though May was Sheppard's niece, she felt the need of being treated like any regular student. This was scary seeing as May adored luxury. But maybe, years of traveling had changed her. She was no longer her ten year old self anymore. Nope. She was almost eighteen years old! Of course she moved on! She was now more mature than before-if you can say that- and was a little less clueless then usual.

"So…How do you like it here so far?" Jaden asked. His hands were in his pockets giving him a cool look. May felt a bit uneasy again. She couldn't help but _actually_ think before saying when she was around Jaden.

"Oh it's pretty good. I mean other than the shadow idiots. I've made friends and I've enjoyed everyone's company too." She smiled brightly almost forgetting he was there for a moment. He looked at her fond smile and smiled himself. He was going to do everything he could to make her feel at home. He remembered what Sheppard told him the night May had come to Duel Academy.

_"Jaden? I want you to look after May. I know she's a strong girl, but being away from the people she knows sometimes makes her feel a bit out of place. Can make sure she feels at home while staying here?" Sheppard was looking out of the window with a grim look on his face._

_Of course, he knew that he asked for his niece to be here. But he was still worried about her. Those shadow idiots could do anything to her. Even kill her. No Uncle would want that. He gave Jaden this task. He knew that Jaden was the friendliest person on Duel Academy and would always put others above of himself. Sheppard didn't mean to risk Jaden's life, but he needed someone to care for May when he would…Leave…_

_"Of course, sir. You didn't even have to ask. I was going to do it anyway," Jaden said, grinning from ear to ear. This was the easiest homework assignment ever…If it was homework. But still, Sheppard wasn't one to give the easiest tasks and this, by far, was the most simple._

_Sheppard smiled at Jaden. Silently thanking and blessing the boy he dismissed him from his office. As soon as Jaden left, his eyes grew solemn with hints of sadness in them. He pitied the boy for the pain that was about to visit him._

"Well that's good. So do you want me to escort you to your room my lady," said, mocking the politeness of a mere servant while holding out his hand for May to take. May giggled and gave him her hand while saying, "Of course you may oh brave knight." Jaden whisked her away up the stairs (he wasn't carrying her. I think it's a little too early for anything like that) and inside the Slifer dorm room. From there, he led her to her room.

"Here you are ma'am. Goodnight." May did something that she didn't think she'd do at that at that moment and neither did Jaden. She patted him on the head three times and closed the door shut.

_'I am such an idiot."_

* * *

Jaden grinned sheepishly at himself as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

_'So we can cross rabbit out. Maybe a lion? I've sure got the mane," _Jaden Yuki thought dryly, running his hands through his hair. No, he was not going crazy-if that's what all you lunatics were thinking He was trying to understand why May _petted_ him. (Of course, he was being a bit paranoid...A bit is an understatement.)

He saw Alexis coming through the entrance of the Slifer Dorm. Her lips were set in a grim line and her face emotionless. Now this caused Jaden to think. (This thinking hurt his head to ;] ) He was puzzled. Alexis was always full of emotion and optimism ...

"Hey Lex! What's up?" Jaden walked over to Alexis who had her shoulders squared and her eyes locked on the door to her dorm. He waved his hand in her face, however she didn't stop. Jaden did the only thing he could think of. He took her by the shoulders, leaned in and...  
**(And this whole time I thought the story was about May and Jaden! Fianceshippers! Leave now!)**

...shook her. Alexis closed her eyes momentarily and opened them giving Jaden a bewildered look.

"J-Jaden s-top- sh-shaking m-m-me." Alexis' voice cracking because Jaden had still not stopped shaking her. No, she was not crying; yes, she felt like laughing for some odd reason. No one will know...Other than the people upstairs who were clearly having too much fun.

"Ooops...Hehehe. Sorry about that. I was only shaking you so you could get out of that trance." Alexis had a look of puzzlement etched on her face. What the heck was he talking about? What trance? The last thing she remembered...Suddenly, her eyes started watering up again as she remembered the incidents that just took place.

Jaden noticed the sudden waterworks that were trying to be held back. He sighed, knowing it must be one of those girl emotions that no boy could comfort. He put his hand on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"What kind of animal do I look like?" he asked earnestly. Alexis' tears stopped falling momentarily. Then, they started rolling down her cheeks at a faster pace; not because she was sad. They were tears of happiness and mirth. Happiness because Jaden always had a way of making her smile. Mirth because...Wasn't it obvious?

"A lion." Alexis patted Jaden's cheek happily leaving him looking VERY baffled. He propped himself against the wall and out his face in his hands. This was getting nowhere.

"_I may as well drop it."_

* * *

As Alexis walked sluggishly towards her room, her smile slowly vanished, leaving that grim line that it started out with after she left Zane at the lighthouse.

'_Zane..."  
_

It was as if he were everywhere. Everywhere she looked, she saw only his face, his eyes covered by some of his teal hair. His lips saying her name. His arms held out wide open for a warm hug...

'_I'll miss you...Zane...Nothing will ever be the same for a long time."_

_(flashback)_

_"Alexis, can I talk to you for a moment?" Zane said a bit nervously to Alexis as they watched the tides rise and fall. Alexis smiled at him, indicating he could say whatever he wanted whenever he wanted._

_"I...I found out from Syrus...That there may be a possibility of you liking me." Alexis blushed a red that would make any tomato shameful. She tilted her head away from him, as if that would prevent his eyes from looking straight through hers. Whenever he looked in her eyes, she felt as though she were being interrogated non-verbally._

_"Um...Yes..." Alexis now didn't dare say anything. She wa too worried about what he was going to say. Why did Syrus have to say all that stuff to Zane?_

_"Well...I'm sorry to say this but it's not going to work out." Alexis felt as though she'd been struck by lightning. She looked over at Zane to ask why, but he had already disappeared. She fell to her knees, her blond hair shielding her eyes from the world, and put her arms around herself; feeling a sudden chillness that wasn't there before._

_(flashback over)_

* * *

"Hey Lex, is something the matter?" May asked, looking over at her best female friend who just entered the dorm. Alexis didn't say anything. She just plopped down on the bed, sitting right next to May. She still remained quiet. May was worried. This was not like Alexis at all.

"Lex? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Alexis' hazel eyes locked with may's sapphire ones. Before May knew it, Alexis was crying on May's shoulder- sobbing really. May smiled to herself and gently patted the top of Alexis' golden hair. After Alexis had calmed down, May asked her to explain what was wrong again.

Alexis took a deep breath in before confessing:" Zane told me that he and I can't be together." May gaped at her friend!

"WHAT? Do you know why?" Alexis shook her head. May was thoroughly confused. What possessed Zane to deny Alexis? You could see that the two liked eachother from light years away. What happened? Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

"Lex? You don't think it had anything to do with those shadow riders?"

"What? What do they have to do with Zane?" May made a frustrated noise.

"I don't know. I mean wasn't it obvious that he liked you? Why would there be such an abrupt change in his behavior?" Alexis propped her chin on her knees. She sighed as she thought that it was still possible that Zane liked her. But...She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Can we stop talking about this for now? I think I'll hit the hay." Alexis got up and went to her own bed. May sent her a sympathetic look as she turned the lights off. The once lively room filled with giggles was now only quiet. The only thing you could hear was the vague sound of waves.

_"Poor girl. She's going through so much right now. I'd feel horrible if I were heart broken. She's still got all of her friends though." _And with that thought, May fell asleep.

_"Awwwwwooooooooo."  


* * *

_A/N- Not the best cliffhanger in the world, I know. I try. Sorry about the time it took for this update. But now it's Spring Break. So I have more time to focus on this story :) I wonder if all you guys stopped reading my story...  
Anyways, review please.


	5. Missing Shampoo!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. ;-( **

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Testing just finished a while ago and I have writer's block. I apologize. : ( Review? No one reviews much :p **_

In Duel Academy, everything was normal. This gave everyone a reason to be worried. Even Atticus who was hospitalized barely a few weeks before May came was acting like a perfect brother. No teasing, no annoying, and not even showing off to his fangirls! (Cue the dramatic music.)

Jaden had gotten over his animal paranoia and spent the day dueling. Nothing abnormal about that, right? Jaden plus dueling equals normal.

May spent the day training with her Pokémon. At one point Chazz came over to watch. But that's exactly when she called out Blaziken. However, this time, Chazz and Blaziken got along pretty well.

Alexis wasn't too sad about what happened with Zane! She even stopped sulking! She dueled Jaden and various other students the whole day. Bastion continued being a math nerd. Syrus spent the day looking through his cards.

Yup. Totally normal day. Something horrible was bound to happen later on. You could just feel it. And that's exactly what happened.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Morning May!" Jaden greeted trying to squeeze the water out of his hair. He just finished taking a shower, but someone replaced his mint shampoo (his mom sent it) with a shampoo smelling like mango. At least now his hair was more conditioned than ever.

"Hi Jay! You smell like…Kiwi? No wait, mangos!" Even May noticed the change. Well of course. You could smell the fruity goodness reeking from Jaden from pretty far away.

The sun was shining very brightly making it impossible for May to read without wearing sunglasses. She was rocking herself on a wooden, old, rocking chair with a book about Pokémon contests and how to groom your Pokémon.

"Yeah, someone replaced my shampoo." Abruptly, May stopped rocking and took her sunglasses off. Briefly, her eyes stung from the sharpness of the sunlight but she proceeded to talk.

"Really? Someone replaced _my_ shampoo too!" Jaden stopped squeezing his hair to raise an eyebrow.

"I bet it's a prank for us Slifers. _My_ conditioner was replaced! I had to use that extra L'oreal bottle on my purse!" Alexis groaned out.

"L'oreal isn't that bad," Jaden commented. He used it numerous times. Those shampoos had the best smell ever! Plus, they left your hair looking awesome! Sleek and shiny. Alexis rolled her eyes. This was not the time to be discussing the pros and cons of shampoos.

"I know! Personally, I prefer L'oreal over any other shampoo."

"Okay, okay. Gosh! We need to know who pranked us so we can get them back!" Alexis put both her hands on her hips looking around the porch of the Slifer Dorms to see if she could find any clues.

"Aww give it up Alexis! We all know it's got to be Chazz," Syrus remarked, his hands across his chest with a pout on his lips making him look adorable! Well everyone did suspect Chazz at one time or another. His grudge against all Slifers was proof enough. However, Chazz decided to make his appearance and prove his innocence right then and there.

"Why don't you shut up ya nimrod. My shampoo went missing too." Syrus shrugged and continued glaring at Chazz. May could've made "aww" noises. How cute was that? Syrus looked like a little puffball. You could just eat him up because of his cuteness!

"Weird…Chazz wasn't the pranker this time." Now everyone was super confused. What kind of odd thing was happening in the school? What kind of evil being would do such a thing?

"Well…The only thing we really can do is investigate." May got up off the rocker and gestured towards the other dorm.

"I'm with her on that." Alexis got up and swiftly joined May.

"Same here." Syrus stood in the middle of May and Alexis.

"Me too." Jaden joined the others too. Now the only person left was Chazz. Everyone threw him pointed looks. Chazz rolled his eyes before joining them too. He made sure to take his sweet time.

"And now we're back on May's expedition. This time, we're with Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and cheese-I mean Chazz." She grinned at Chazz who threw her a dirty look. With her imaginary camera she pretended to video tape everyone.

Alexis threw her golden locks over her shoulder and winked at the "camera." Chazz gave the camera a very _dark_ look. Jaden grinned crookedly and ran a hand through his hair. May found that to be, surprisingly, endearing. It made her heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Like a sail in the wind. Like Juliet's dress in a tornado! (Too many similes there.)

"This expedition is headed to the Obelisk blue dorms. Obviously, someone from there decided to prank us innocent reds. It could be the yellows, but no one there is that cruel."

"Well I hate to break it to you." Alexis and May shrieked as an unexpected voice spoke. However, the person speaking wasn't any kind of villain. It was just Bastion. There was something different about him though…It was…His hair? It wasn't in spikes…It was all curly…

"We _Yellows,_ as you put it, have gotten our shampoo replaced too. Someone even managed to steal my bottle of gel." Bastion looked ready to cry like one of those girls who sobbed to death when they had to wear a shirt that did not go with their pants. How tragic.

"Oh…That's sad?" May said, _trying_ to make Bastion feel better. Bastion blew his nose in his handkerchief that had…equations on it. How appropriate? Bastion suddenly got up and ran to his dorm, his curly hair bouncing behind him.

"That was-"

"-Weird." Syrus said, finishing May's sentence. May had a nervous grin on her face when she looked towards the blue dorm.

"SOMEONE REPLACED MY SHAMPOO WITH MUD!" Everyone covered their ears at the have manly and half womanly screech of Dr. Crowler. Notice it says Doctor and not Mister or Miss. Dr. Crowler came running out, his hair covered in poop brown mud. Syrus out a hand over his mouth to try and stop his giggles. The rest of the group copied his actions. About after five minutes, they were on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"Now that's one shampoo replacement I can live with," Chazz said causing everyone to burst into giggles again. To any outsider, this whole situation would look weird. 5 kids rolling on the floor, a teacher with poop/mud in his hair, students wearing blue uniforms sobbing…But no one here was an outsider. Now if only Seto Kaiba could see what was going on in that school of his.

After everyone calmed down, Syrus broke the silence and said," You don't think the shadow idiots had something to do with this. Do you?"

"Syrus, that's ridiculous." Syrus turned red after Alexis told him his idea was ridiculous. Of course it sounded ridiculous. Evil villains replacing shampoo for their own amusement. However, May had a thoughtful look on her face. Alexis sweatdropped.

"Oh come on May! You don't believe that nonsense-"

"Oh, but it makes sense! Look at it this way. It may not have bothered us Slifers excluding Chazz. But it bothered some of the Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows, am I wrong? So it did some kind of emotional scarring to them." Alexis still had a skeptical look on her face. Chazz and Jaden nodded in understanding. It made sense! With emotional scarring, the duelist from the upper levels wouldn't be able to duel as well. It would be easier to take over of the school.

"Believe what you want you guys. Believe what you want." Alexis put her hands up in defeat. There was no other explanation for this so she had no argument.

"Do you want to check on the other teachers?" May asked, her hands on her hips, looking ready for adventure.

"Sure…" Alexis said, a bit hesitant because of May's sudden burst of energy. The guys just shrugged and followed the two girls.

"Replaced shampoo bottles? Mine wasn't replaced," Professor Banner claimed. Everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging. The first person to be able to take care of their shampoo. And the plot thickens.

"All around D.A everyone's said that their shampoo bottles were replaced. This doesn't make sense. "

"Maybe it was just the students who's bottles were replaced," Banner suggested holding onto his own shampoo bottle. He wasn't ready to lose it yet.

Syrus shook his head," Mister- Doctor Crowler," he corrected," already got his shampoo replaced."

"But maybe, just maybe, he was the only teacher victim," Chazz suggested, thinking aloud.

"You've got a good point there Chazzy boy." Insert angry anime mark on forehead. " I believe this may be the work of those shadow-"

"_Am I the only sane person left in this world?" _Alexis screeched shrilly.

"Hahah! Do you really want to know Lexi?" Everyone turned to see a familiar teen with teal hair holding…


	6. Love ya

_A/N-Okay, this is a really really really short chapter for reasons I'm about to say._

_(1) I think I'm losing interest in this story. I don't know why...But it just feels like Jaden can never get into a serious relationship without making him super OOC._

_(2) It's exam time. I really want to focus on my grades right now. I hope you understand._

_But don't worry. I WILL continue this story after school ends which should be in a month._

_I want to thank all my reviewers. They've been a great source of inspiration. You know how I love you all and I'd never give up on you :) By the way everyone, I'm writing a contestshipping story. I'm going to write all the chapters before I post any of it. I'd like to thank Chausten for that ;)  
_

_

_

_

_

_

_

Alexis wasn't particularly happy to see Zane. Not after what he said to her. It was as if he didn't care for her feelings. It wasn't an "I'm sorry Alexis, but this won't work out. Maybe we can stay friends?" It was much harsher than that!

May narrowed her eyes at Zane. Yup, at the moment, she hated him too. He broke her best friend's heart just like that. He probably wasn't even feeling guilty from the emotionless look on his face.

"I would have kicked the crap out of him if it weren't for ….Gravity…Yeah! If it weren't for gravity, he'd be dead! I really need better excuses…" Inwardly, May sweatdropped.

But everyone's attention soon drew to what Zane was holding.

"Zane!"

"NO WAY!"

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? "

Atticus pulled Zane's grip off his neck and brushed off the imaginary dust that was supposedly on his chest. His _lean_ chest.

"It was just a prank, guys. You're acting like I robbed a library or something." No one laughed at this crumby comparison. Atticus just lost a handful of _fanboys._ In Alexis' opinion, a brain, too- but she wasn't completely sure he had one initially.

"Why don't you go say that to everyone in the blue dorm. Honestly, you had May and Syrus thinking that it was those Shadow Idiots."

Atticus raised a suggestive brow at that. Alexis bopped him on the head. He wasn't evil anymore. Thank goodness for that. Otherwise, it wouldn't just be the shampoos missing. Speaking of shampoos…

"Where did you _put_ the shampoos?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Oh, well they're by…" Atticus stopped short. His eyes widened a little as he tried to remember where the heck that shampoo bottle was…He had short-term memory…

A/N-again. Yes, really short. I'm sorry. I hope you've **READ MY EXLPANATIONS. **I'll be writing a temporary note of farewell to all my reviewwers. I think you all deserve a tribute.

Heleentje- When I first got that review of yours, I was offended. :D This story was like my baby, and someone just kind of insulted it. (This was almost a year. You and I are pretty good friends now.)

Pikachu407- You were my first complimenter. You had no idea how happy I was when I got your review. I actually bought cake :D I'm sorry for have taken that part off where you and I halped match make Jade nand May. ( Was I in there? I forget. lol)

SapphireYuki-Sama-I'm glad you enjoyed my story. This whole time, it was pretty much Pikachu407 reviewing. Then you reviewed! I was really happy again. People where actually enjoying this thing I called a story. :)

x-YourWorstNightmare-x- Sorry I never updated as soon as you wanted to. I tried to keep my story interesting, but it just seemed to never work out. :(

llola-Thankyou for enjoying my story ^^

llola567-I re-wrote the story, so I couldn't add all that stuff. :(

KrystalClear101- Interesting pairing for sure. Taht's exactly why I wrote it :-)

Yin7- They would have. I'm going to continue the story you know^^ Just not now.

Mohita-How weird. My friend's little sister reviwing my story. What are you? Eight years old? Thought your birthday was in August or something. I'll update though. Thankyou. Best story in the world. Now I feel special. :p

Sateda- If you read about me writing a duel, you would've barfed. I'm not even kidding. The other guy probably wouldn't be able to harm a hair on Jaden's head. I don't think that would've kept your interest. :!

Autopsy Gremlin- ...It was Atticus! Muahahah xD. Seto Kaiba may make an appearance since I'm a fangirl. And latched to his arm will be the one and only Téa Gardner! Don't worry^^ I've got a few beta-readers that I never listen to.

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! BLAME THE EXAMS! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING! I LOVE THIS STORY TOO MUCH! IT'S MY LITTLE BABY! **


	7. Uhoh

Alexis grabbed the poor hunk by the lapels of his jacket and tried shaking the answers out of him. The only thing that led to was Alexis being taken away by the school police and Atticus throwing up in his jacket.

The gang slowly edged away from the boy clad in throw up.

"Uh…Squirtle! Take the stage! Water gun! _Quickly!" _Squirtle let out a stream of water from its mouth and onto Atticus. The water was so cold that Atticus got brain freeze. He stood, like he was frozen in time.

May wrinkled her nose. "He still smells bad." Everyone laughed. Jaden bent down to pet Squirtle.

"Wow. Pokémon are so cool. I wish I had one…" he trailed off. May smiled, hearing him.

Bending down to pet her own Squirtle, she said, "You know, I used to hate Pokémon when I started my journey, but now, I love them all more than life." Jaden grinned warmly.

"I had a friend who taught me how wonderful and powerful Pokémon could be. I'd like you to meet him someday. You two would get along _very_ well."

"I'd like to meet him-"

"If you two have finished you little discussion, can we go and find the shampoo?"

May chuckled amicably. "No worries, Sy. Maybe we can have Beautifly help. I'm here for more than just helping you defeat the shadow idiots. I'm also here to look for shampoo bottles."

Beautifly came out of its Pokéball. Since it heard the whole conversation from inside the Pokéball, it knew exactly what to do. It used psychic to locate the bottles, but at the same time, it felt the presence of a dark energy.

Beautifly sagged in the air. May frowned, walking over to her Pokémon.

"What's wrong, Beautifly?" Beautifly flapped its wings, flying higher in the air. It looked around with its sharp eyes, ignoring May's concern –not to be rude but to focus on what it was doing- and spotted a dark blob somewhere in the forest.

"I think she sees something," Jaden muttered.

"I think you're right," May agreed, looking up at Beautifly, frowning, slightly befuddled by her behavior. Suddenly, Beautifly headed west, her eyes telling May to follow.

"Let's follow," May told Jaden. He nodded, following May. It seemed the others didn't notice the, running away(somehow).

After a few minutes of running, almost hitting trees, perspiring, Beautifly stopped in front of a clearing in the forest they were running in.

May and Jaden put their hands on their knees for support, panting. Jaden looked up, looking for signs of anything remotely suspicious. Nothing.

Then suddenly, the wind started whipping around them, encircling them in a twister.

May and Jaden put their hands over their eyes for a moment before May yelled, "Beautifly, safeguard!" Beautifly glowed a bright white, making sure to touch both Jaden and May. Then, suddenly, they were all covered in the light. Then the light became glass. They were in the storm, but they couldn't feel it.

"That was weird," Jaden commented, letting out the air he was holding. Then he added, lightly," I should've gotten used to it by now."

May sent him and amused look." Look mister, you can never get used saving the world. I still haven't."

He laughed tiredly."It never gets boring, does it?"

"Nope. But this storm is." With nothing to lean on, May sat down on the ground, Jaden following.

"Do you get the feeling that a shadow idiot is behind this?" May asked, holding her knees to her chest. Jaden frowned, shaking his head.

"I highly doubt it. This time I think it's a shadow rider."

"You've guessed it, Jaden." May and Jaden stood up abruptly, looking around through the see-through force field.

A big man- they assumed it was a man- stood, hovering above them. It was nearly impossible to make out his face.

He grinned- they saw the pearly teeth reflect the light emitting from Beautifly.  
"But I haven't come alone. I think someone wants to meet you very much, May."

_A/N- Okay guys. My Muse wasn't cooperating with me. I had a deadline with no ideas. So more ideas next week.^^_

_I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed again. I have a horrible tummy ache so I can't mention names right now. :/ _

_Thankyou all, though. Please review. I know, I didn't edit my story. Tummy ache again. _


	8. A New Dimension

"Meet her? Who wants to meet her?" Jaden asked suspiciously, a wave of protectiveness overcoming him. He shook off this not so unfamiliar feeling thinking: '_Oh, I feel this way with all my friends.'_

The shadow rider grinned with a hint of maliciousness.

"We shall discuss this we're we can't be heard."

He raised a gloved hand and a sphere formed around it. Then, through some kind of magic, the sphere enlarged itself and encircled May, Jaden, Beautifly, and the shadow rider. Beautifly's safeguard disappeared and it landed on May's head. However, as soon as it sat down, it was immediately sucked into its own Pokéball.

The sphere around the three started glowing, temporarily blinding May and Jaden- causing them to put their arms over their eyes. When the duo removed their arms, they were surrounded by a bunch of mountains in a dark setting.

"Where'd he go?" Jaden asked, looking around. May did a complete spin, looking around at the new environment.

"You'll have to find me," the Shadow Rider said, cackling, appearing above them.

"What kind of sick game is this? Why should we have to follow you? _I _have the Spirit Key."

"Ah, but my dear Jaden boy,"-Jaden cringed-" _I'm the key_ for you two to get out of here. I'll give you a hint where I will be. With the people and animals in a place where things happen, but they don't happen. "

And then he exploded(?), leaving a cloud of pink dust behind.

"Epic trick. "

"I was never good with riddles." Jaden sat down on a nearby tree stump and put his face in his hands.

"Hey! You're supposed to be the optimist here!" May said, putting a hand on his shoulder. However, she couldn't quite ignore the tingling feeling that wanted her to make more contact with the boy who was being pessimistic so she put her second hand on his other shoulder.

Jaden looked up at her with grateful eyes, putting a hand on the hand that was on his shoulder…

"_Eurgh, hormones," _they both thought.

Almost simultaneously, they stopped touching eachother.

"Right, so first, we need a-a map," May said, slightly flustered.

"…………..Does it feel like we're moving?........" May frowned at him, putting her hand on his head.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"_Again with the stupid hormones." _

But her thoughts left as quickly as they came when she fell back on the tree stump next to the one Jaden was sitting on.

"The ocean is…sinking…?" May said, mumbling more to herself than Jaden. However, he heard anyways.

"I think it's the land that's going up. Look!" The duo looked North and spotted a head going up. The couple screamed their lungs out. Suddenly, a head popped out of the land.

"We're not on land. We're on a TURTLE!!!!!!!" Turtle Island spared them one glance, and then started swimming towards a light.

Gasping for breath, May stated," I don't think we're going to be eaten." Jaden only nodded, panting.

"Either he's swimming or walking. I can't tell," he said. She quirked an eyebrow at this odd observation, but got up anyways. But as soon as she got up, she fell right back down. Right into Jaden's lap, in a position where her most of her feet were dangling off his lap and her head was in his arms.

She blushed furiously, getting up."Sorry about that," she said with newfound timidity.

He, too, had cheeks tinged pink as he looked away, nodding slightly.

"_I'm so stupid! Remind me to never get up again." _

The rest of the 'ride' was slightly uncomfortable. However, Jaden decided to break the ice.

"So…Do you see any land?"

May looked up instantly. Fumbling with her words she said, "Well-not really–maybe-but-uh-no."

"Oh." Suddenly, their 'ship' stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Jump," it bellowed in its loud voice. May looked slightly befuddled at the thought.

"Jump?" she repeated. "In the ocean?" However Jaden, didn't look at all unhappy. He was the complete _opposite!_ He grinned at May, all previous tension gone, and the he took a couple of steps back.

May, now concerned for Jaden's mentality, said, "Jaden. No. You are not going to-JADEN!" But he didn't stop to listen to her lecture and he sprinted across the turtle's back and jumped into the ocean.

Now very worried, May ran over to the edge, careful not to fall over, and looked down. After a moment or two, Jaden Yuki's head popped up from below.

"Come on May, the water's not bad or salty. It's pretty nice."

"I will NOT, under any circumstances, jump off a turtle and into the ocean."

"Humph, we'll see about that. If you don't jump off, then I will personally see to it that you are pushed off," the turtle said menacingly.

"Uh…..Isn't that sort of, oh I don't know, _illegal?_" May shouted? But before she knew it, she was thrown into the water.

At first when she fell, she couldn't see anything but a big gray blur, but then she was pulled up from underneath by Jaden: "Than was _not_ funny."

But the turtle only laughed and made its way out of sight.

"Where to next, Jay?" May asked, swimming towards him.

"No idea actually…" May deadpanned.

"We're going to turn into _prunes!" _she yelled. Jaden swam away from her and laughed at the look on her face. She glared playfully and followed him.

"Let's go wherever the water takes us!" He started swimming towards nowhere.

"Wait up!" May yelled, following him. He stopped for a moment, letting her catch up, and then started swimming again.

"So"-pant-"see"-pant- "anything?" May asked, slightly tired. Jaden shook his head.

"WAIT! I'm _so_ stupid!" May said, stopping and slapping her hand against her forehead. Jaden stopped, seeing this, and gave her an inquiring look.

She reached for her fanny pack and took out a Pokéball.

"Squirtle, freeze the water!" Squirtle jumped out of its Pokéball and used ice beam on the water, freezing it.

"I don't think this will last very long, seeing as the waves will come," Jaden said, slightly skeptical.

"Yes, but we will have enough time to walk on it and move on. I _really_ wish I had a flying Pokémon with me right now. If only the others were here!" May pulled herself out of the water using the ice for support and then she helped Jaden get back on 'solid ground.'

"Why don't you ask Beautifly to fly up and look for land?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" May tried squeezing some seawater out of her hair. Then she stopped and groaned again. "Beautifly could've used psychic on us. I think I'm losing my mind."

Jaden laughed as May returned Squirtle with a quick "wonderful job" and called out Beautifly.

Beautifly used psychic on them and they began levitating.

"You know, I think it's awesome what Pokémon can do with their powers," Jaden said, sleeping in the air. May smiled at him warmly.

"When is your birthday?"

"Uh…New Years. A month away…..Why?"

"No reason," May said, smiling as she floated. Jaden, as dense as ever, shrugged to himself.

"_I wish the sun was out…" _May poked him slightly eagerly.

"What?" he queried, flipping around. He then saw what she was pointing at.

"LAND!" Beautifly decided to speed up a bit.

In no time at all, they were at the island.

"Ground!" May's fee wobbled slightly as she fell to the ground, hugging the sand.

"Good job, Beautifly! Return." A red beam hit Beautifly and it went back in its Pokéball.

"Now we have to find food. I'm starving." The two sat down. Jaden took his wet shoes off, as did May, and laid back. May pulled her legs up to her chest and sat there. Looking at the island.

She finally spotted an apple tree.

"What? An apple tree? On an _island_?" He asked, feeling skeptical again. May shrugged and then ran off.

The Shadow Rider watched this and cackled maniacally.

"When shall I see her?" a deep voice asked from behind him. He grinned.

"Soon, my son. Soon.

_

* * *

A/N- Okay, so this crazy thing happened. I lost all ideas for my story. I had no idea how to get an anti-romantic Jaden Yuki...well...romantic. So then I turned to the writer's of YGO for help. I started watching a couple episodes around the middle and then I realized something. In GX and the regular YGO, they had the main characters _thrown_ in a different dimension, and put in a cat-mouse chase after the villian to get there are the basic things that are going to be happening. :) At least I'll be updating every week. (Hopefully...) _

_Love you all for the support. If I don't mention you in this second tribute, please tell me. _

_Pokemon Night- Thanks for the reviews. :) _

_Nadeshiko Sukai- Amiru-Chan. Thanks for the reviews and the kind words. :D _

And I think that's all the new people who reviewed.

Special thanks to Autopsy Gremlin who reviews my chapters every time I update, unlike some people. :p She's a big inspiration, and I must say, a great writer herself. :)

Thanks! Please review! It'll help my Muse. :D


	9. Surrounded

_And I dunno why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless.  
_

"May! Come back here!" But she was already gone. Jaden sighed and got up, and then he ran.

"_May_! M_aaaaaay!_" he called out.

The response he received was,"Umm….Jaden….This isn't an apple tree…" Jaden, confusedly made his way over to the tree.

When he got there, his mouth fell open.

"If we go quietly, they'll think we're not here." A bunch of giant ladybugs stared down at them. They edged away slowly, but of course, like everything, it didn't work out.

The two ran as fast as they could from the swarm that was after them.

"Do ladybugs eat people?" May yelled/asked.

"I don't think so! Hopefully, these are like other ladybugs, only super sized with no black spots!"

The weather seemed to turn as bad as their fortune. Although there was no sun, clouds started rolling in.

May started feeling tired. More tired than she normally would feel while running.

"Is-is it just me or am I losing energy?"

Also feeling weak, Jaden said,"Hey look a cave…Maybe you can use your Pokémon to scare them away."

"Why am I acting like I have no Pokémon?" Blaziken jumped out of its Pokéball!

"Blaze! Use flamethrower!" Blaziken let out a line of flame from its mouth, effectively scaring the ladybugs…

"We had to go in the cave anyways. Plus, you needed the exercise." May gasped indignantly as a winking Jaden ran off to the cave.

"Come back here, you loser!" May stumbled a bit, but chased after him. After the initial shock left her, she started laughing as her arms moved back and forth, accelerating. In a matter of time, she reached him. She sort of just pounced on him, causing them both to topple over.

Thankfully, the ladybugs had stopped following them, realizing they weren't worth the time.

While being tangled, they laughed and rolled around until coming to a quick stop. Jaden was on top of May, his arms on either side of her. His legs and her legs were jumbled up so May had no chance of escaping the situation.

Jaden never really noticed how deep May's eyes were. With the sunlight reflecting off her ocean eyes, they looked even more vast than he ever remembered. Her pink lips were slightly parted, in the shock of the situation, and their noses were almost touching.

They stayed like that for a minute.

'_Wow…Jaden's eyes are so…brown. It's like that chocolate waterfall from Charlie and the Chocolate factory.' _

But then, when the two heard the sound of thunder, they cringed slightly. May closed her eyes in fright. She _hated_ thunder!

"…Um….Let's go in that cave," Jaden suggested softly, rolling off of her and walking to the cave. May sat there for a moment, her thoughts replaying the scene that just happened before she saw lightning in the sky. Predicting thunder, she scrambled up and joined Jaden in the cave.

She was surprised to find Jaden just standing there; not entering.

"J-Jaden? What's wrong?" She said, slightly stuttering his name. He didn't look at her, but pointed into the cave. May looked in and gasped slightly.

A fire had already been started. Two sleeping bags lay there next to the fire and bunch of food was piled in the back. On the ground, in front of the fire, the words 'You got lucky' were "carved".

"Do you…think it's safe?" Jaden asked a little tentive. May looked around and nodded slightly.

"First, check if there's anything in the sleeping bags, " she said, remembering the time when someone had planted traps into their camp when she was traveling with Ash and the gang.

Jaden and May felt the blue sleeping bags and looked in them only to find nothing. They opened the covers and still found nothing.

'_Imagine if there was only one sleeping bag…__**Bad thoughts, May**__." _May shook her head, suddenly. Jaden looked at her curiously.

"Um…Nothing…Er…Let's go to sleep," she said, slightly hasty. Jaden nodded slowly and got in his sleeping bag.

Both luckily and unluckily, there was no sun, so the cave was filled with darkness- except for the weak flame burning.

Jaden absolutely hated the silence. He hated not being able to look May in the eyes and talk anymore- not that he looked anywhere else other than the ground. He had to apologize.

"Uh…May? You awake?"

"………Yeah," came her soft reply. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know we're both nervous and stuff, but can we forget about it and start talking again."

After a minute of silence, May sat up in her bag.

"You know, I think you just said the most smartest thing in your life." Jaden could see her grin even through the dark.

"_HEY!_" he retorted, kind of lamely, causing her to laugh. "Let's just go to sleep now and wake up in the 'morning'. "

"Alright then. Sweet dreams, Jaden. And…Goodnight, I think. "

"You too," he said in a friendly tone.  
_______________________________________________________

"Father, I need to see her _now!_" the deep, masculine voice insisted.

"Son, you will have to wait for the right time."

"But she and that Jaden guy are getting to close," he reasoned, referring to their 'almost kiss'.

The father took a minute to look at his son. "…It doesn't matter. What does that have to do with you?" The son could only look away.

"…Your duty is to _warn_ her. Not to fall in love with her."

"It-it isn't love. It's just a temporary infatuation." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Well, whatever it is, it should go away by the time you see her."

"Goooood mooooorning!..I think," Jaden yelled enthusiastically, causing May to jump out of her sleeping bag.

"Where's the fire?!?!? WHERE- Oh. It's just you." She rolled her eyes as Jaden laughed at the expression on her face. She threw a Banana at him.  
"Oh, be quiet," she said, a little cross.

"Not a morning person I see," he observed, peeling the banana.

"A few days ago, neither were you. I miss the sun…"

"Huh. Guess I shouldn't have taken it for granted," Jaden muttered, looking out at the permanently dark sky.

They had been stranded in this realm for at least a day, but more than a day's worth of excitement was given to them. First, they landed on a live turtle island. Next, they swam the 7 seas and found another island to rest on, but apparently, as soon as they stepped on the island May spotted an 'apple' tree which happened to be swarming with spot-free ladybugs. After a run around the island, the duo planted themselves in the cave for shelter. But before getting into the cave, the two almost had an intimate moment, something they chided themselves for later after apologizing.

Now our two favorite characters were sitting in front of the cave, watching the 'sun rise'.

"Isn't it funny how the fire never went out and how it didn't release any smoke?" May asked, spontaneously being observant.

". Very funny." May stuck her tongue out at the oh-so enthusiastic Jaden. "We can't just stay out here for the rest of out lives. We have to find a way to get back home."

"So let's search the island for a portal or something. That's how it is in movies." Jaden rolled his eyes and got up, offering a hand to May to help her get up. She obliged, graciously, and stood up. Apparently, she hadn't let go of Jaden's hand. He didn't notice either.

"Okay, we'll walk around. Make sure you avoid any funny looking apple trees."

"Oh, you're so witty." She stuck her tongue out again but chuckled at her previous mistake.

The two began walking, still not noticing how their hands were swaying. May had taken her shoes off and held them in one hand by the laces. Jaden decided to keep his on.

"It's a little chilly for an island, wouldn't you say," May said, shivering slightly. Jaden nodded.

_I should give her my jacket. She's cold. But all those other guys do that with their girlfriends!...But she's still cold-_

"Do you see that? It looks like a fire."

Jaden was, abruptly, shaken out of his thoughts. He looked over to where May was pointing and spotted the fire as well.

"It's might be _people_!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a disapproving look. "It could be aliens, for all you know. But whoever they are, stay on your guard. I don't think we should trust anyone _yet._"

"And that came from Mr. Friendship himself!" May said in mock shock. However, her shock turned into real shock when something struck her from behind, knocking her out completely. The last thing she saw was Jaden falling with her.

_A/N- I'm sorry about the extra delay. :P I have a life to you know. You guys haven't been reviewing, either. What do you want me to do? My apology on goes to those who have reviewed. _

_Review for more chapters. :P _


	10. Engaged?

Jaden was the first to wake up. He looked at his unfamiliar surroundings and muttered," Where are we?" Just as he said 'we', he remembered that May had fainted too.

He got up, feeling dizzy because of his sore head, and looked around for May.

Jaden was currently in a canvas tent with a burning fire next to him. Apparently, someone took his jacket off, but they put it folded right next to him, so he was only in his white T-shirt. **(1)**

He put his jacket back on and pushed open the flap of the tent. This is where he saw a bunch of people wearing clothes ranging from the early Egyptian times to the modern 21st century.

All the women ( from the earlier times) were either cooking or looking after the younger children. All the men, and some modern women, were fishing and hunting. After a moment, they all noticed him and looked to stare at him.

A plump old woman walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hands. Her face seemed pleasant, but her eyes showed worry.

"All of you, go back to what you were doing." She waved one hand in a dismissive way and then led Jaden to another tent.

"Is this whom you're looking for?" she inquired, pointing to May. He didn't even bother to nod. He knelt down and looked at her.

"Are you two married?" she asked suspiciously. Taken aback by the random question, he pulled his head back, as if to say "what the hell are you talking about?"; he shook his head.

She suddenly pushed him away from May.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"And it'll hurt 50 times more if you touch her. Don't you know the rules?!"

"Uh…no….Not really." The lady blanched as she sat down next to him.

"You can't touch anyone from the opposite gender unless you're old, like me, or very young, like those children."

Jaden gave her a puzzled look as he argued. "But I've touched her before. I never felt any pain."

The lady, if it was possible, looked even paler then before.

"A-are you okay?" Jaden asked, as the lady got up and put her face in her hands.

"I'm fine. I'm worrying about both of you!"

"Why?" he asked. As the lady was about to answer, May started stirring up. Abruptly, his mind changed its course.

"May! Wake up," he said. He hesitated, but he took her hand. The lady nodded, as if confirming something in her mind. She conjured up a bowl of water from her back and put it next to May. She cupped one hand and dipped it in the water, making sure that there was half a handful of water in it. Then she sprinkled some over May's face.

May moaned, opening one eyes, not yet ready to wake up.

"Jaden,"-yawn-" where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"You are on Portal Island. From this island, you can go wherever, except for _His_ castle."

"Who is '_His'_?" Jaden asked. The lady shook her head.

"We do not speak _His_ name."

"Sorry. I guess we'll just leave."

"Nuh-uh-uh. You must eat first." Finally, the pleasant nature that Jaden sensed in the woman finally burst out. She smiled brightly at them and went off to get some food.

May asked what was going on. Jaden decided not to mention the marriage thing and went on to tell her how the last thing he remembered was being knocked out. Then, he woke up in an unfamiliar tent and found people from different eras working. Then he found her and then she woke up...

Then, suddenly, a child burst into the room. He looked at May and Jaden with interest.

"Are you the chosen ones?" he asked eagerly. May and Jaden looked at eachother, baffled.

"Jaden?" May asked, poking him. "What's going-"

"_Darcy!_ I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought your father told you to avoid this tent! I'm very sorry if he annoyed you," the lady apologized, bowing slightly. Jaden and May looked at eachother, then quickly told her they weren't bothered at all, just amused.

They invited her to stay and sit with them. She obliged, happily, sitting Indian style.

After exchanging some pleasantries, they found out the lady's name was Marcy.

"Rhymes with Darcy," May pointed out, jokingly. Marcy laughed a little.

"How long have you two been married?" she asked, a glint in her eye. Jaden recognizing the question denied the marriage. May looked more befuddled than ever. She suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. Apparently, this was to cover up her question.

"What"-cough-"the"-cough-"hell?"

"Play along," Jaden murmured to her, pretending to thump her on the back. Marcy looked worried.

"Shall I get some water…?"

"No, that's fine. What made you think we were married?" May queried, coughs subsiding.

"Well, the fact that Jaden went to your tent as soon as he woke up and the fact that he just got in contact with you."

"I see."

Darcy, abruptly, started crying. Marcy groaned. "It's time for him to take a nap. I'm sorry I have to cut our chat short. It was nice talking to you."

Marcy waved to them and got up, dragging a crying Darcy along with her.

Jaden made to get up but was quickly pulled back down by May.

"Married? Jaden, what is going on?" May asked, suspicious. "Did I become a wife, unknowingly, while I was asleep?"

"No!" Jaden laughed. "Apparently, in this world, you can't touch anyone of the opposite gender. People are surprised that I thumped you on the back without rolling on the floor, writhing in pain." May quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"This is one screwed up realm."

"And molestation free." May and Jaden both laughed at his comment.

Suddenly, the old women came back with a tray of food and water.

"Thank you very much…uh…"

"Claudia, dear. "

"Thanks a bunch, Claudia," May said, smiling. Claudia smiled back warmly. The group talked for a while. The atmosphere of the room was calm and comfortable. May and Jaden felt right at home on the fur mat they sat on.

"So you say you're from Duel Academy. Different realm?"

"Yeah. We were brought here by Him and he told us to find him."

"So my hunch was…"

"Pardon?" May asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just talking to myself. I suppose you will have to find him. This _is_ Portal Island. However, the downside is that the He will not be found unless he wants to be."

"But we have to start looking," May said, sighing. The old woman look sympathetically at the two. But the sympathy turned into alarm when someone burst into the room.

"Claudia, is what I'm hearing right? An unwed girl coming in contact with in unwed boy?" A man with a dark complexion but a tall posture stood glaring from May to Claudia.

"Piç! You know you can't burst into any tent like that."

"Answer the question, woman." Claudia grit her teeth but nodded.

"You know that's against the law!"

"But the law doesn't apply to the chosen ones, o' great leader," she said, crossing her arms and slightly mocking him.

"Don't mock me. These two will have to follow our traditions otherwise they'll be kicked out of the community. We can't have girls jumping on men?" he said distastefully, looking at May. May gasped indignantly. Jaden looked angry.

"How dare you? At least I don't have a name that sounds like piss." Piç raised his hand to slap May but Jaden was right by her side. He moved May away from Piç. Piç, effectively, slapped the air and fell down, hitting a bowl, knocking himself out.

"Well, he can blame himself for that," Jaden said, disgusted. He didn't notice that he was still holding May by her waist. He _also_ didn't notice that she had her arms around his neck.

"Don't tell him I did this," Claudia pleaded. She pulled her leg back and kicked him in the stomach. May and Jaden grinned. They continued kicking him while they talked.

"I suppose Piç"-kick-" isn't the only one who wants everyone to follow traditions. There are a lot of people in the community. "

"Wait so you're saying that we"-kick-"_have _ to get married?" May's heart fell. Jaden sounded like he'd die at the prospect of being married to her.

She smiled and kick Piç really hard, 'accidently' in the face, breaking his nose. "You don't have to get married. You can get engaged so that you can always call it off."

Personally, neither May or Jaden wanted to call it off.

"Well, I _do_ have two rings with me right now. Would you two liked to get engaged?"

"Uh…ok!" May said trying to be subtle. On the inside, she was excited.

Claudia got the rings. She gave one to May and one to Jaden.

Jaden, surprisingly, got on his knees. "Will you be my girl?"

May blushed prettily as she nodded. "Yes." And Jaden slipped on the ring.

May took his warm hand and slid his ring in his finger.

"Awww," Claudia squealed. "You just _have_ to seal it with a kiss."

May looked at Jaden and Jaden looked at her. They leaned forward eagerly, closing their eyes, lips just barely brushing when-

BOOM!

_A/N- Have a great time Eri! Chapter is dedicated to you! :) Hopefully, you'll get time to review. :)_

_How'd you all like the ending? ;) Tell me in your reviews. I'll accept death threats graciously. ^^_

**(1)- He has a black one but I gave him a white one instead :P**

Bye the way, Piç means bastard in Turkish. ;)  



	11. It's always Zane, isn't it?

_A/N- Okay, just assume this is some crappy chapter that was written in one hour._

Quickly, May and Jaden ran out of the tent, wondering what the hell just ruined the moment. And what they saw was pirates…Stealing DARCY!

"Omnigosh! Darcy!" Marcy screeched! Instantly, May's hand went to her Pokéball.

_And now she finally remembers she has Pokémon! _

"Squirtle! Take the stage!" Squirtle does a flip as it pops out of the Pokéball, landing on its nimble feet.

"Now, quickly! Go get Marcy!" The people that were gathered around stared in awe. Squirtle squirted the pirates in the face, causing them to drop Marcy in the water. Quickly, Squirtle latched onto Marcy. Marcy held on to Squirtle's shell tight as Squirtle swam back to the shore.

Everyone cheered as Squirtle reached the shore with a safe and sound Darcy.

"Good job, Squirtle!" May recalled Squirtle. The crowd cheered happily and May beamed.

"That was some quick thinking," Jaden whispered to her, smiling. Marcy rushed forward to help her son. She picked him up and started thanking May.

"Oh, he could've died! Thank you so much!"

"Really! It was nothing. "

"I shall repay you one day…I swear I will!" May only smiled as she and Jaden made their way back to the tent.

Claudia stood there, beaming at them.

"Good May! You're on the good side of the community!"

"What about me?" Jaden pouted. May thought he looked adorable. She had a strange urge to hug him to death.

Claudia chuckled. "I'm sorry Jaden, but you'll have to throw yourself at those pirates and rescue yourself to be liked by _this _community." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't matter since we _are _supposed to be looking for the portals." She nudged Jaden who just realized what happened.

Claudia smiled, a little sadly. "It was nice to know you. Even if it was for a day. I suppose you young ones have to keep moving around. Kids these days." The two "kids" rolled their eyes. May sighed, taking the elder woman's hands into her own.

"It'll be hard to forget you." Claudia patted both their cheeks and quietly pushed them out of the tent. Then, she led them to the end of the camp, pointing to a dark circle.

"That's a portal. I think it's the only one open at the moment. This one is one of the main ones. This one takes you into the middle of the realm, where you can find information on people and places in the realm. "

"Thank you very much for your kindness," Jaden thanked, smiling at the woman warmly.

"Oh, by the way. It's not really required that you have to be married since you're leaving this tribe. Of course, you can stay how you are if you want to." She winked conspicuously.

"Er…I suppose we'll be unengaged?" May said, thinking of what Jaden would say if she said that they wanted to stay engaged. Claudia looked a bit surprised at this answer. Apparently, she was expecting they would stay engaged.

Jaden's stomach panged slightly. But at the same time, he realized, that May probably didn't even like him that way. There was no reason for her to keep the ring.

"Well, alright then. Just take your rings off." Jaden and May took their rings off and put their hands forward, an indication that Claudia should take them. Claudia shook her head.

"No, no. You two keep it. It'll be like a memory of this adventure you had. " In all honesty, Jaden and May didn't want to keep the rings. It only made them feel bad. But they decided to keep the rings in their pockets since Claudia wasn't willing.

The duo raised their hands to wave at Claudia, but she was already gone.

"Uh…"

"How did she do that?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dunno, let's just get into the portal," May muttered, monotonously. Jaden followed her quietly. The awkwardness was back.

When May and Jaden stepped into the portal, they felt as if they were being squeezed. May felt something reach for her hand and she grabbed onto it, her eyes closed shut.

"Bah," she breathed out as she landed on soft grass. She heard a thud next to her, but couldn't get her eyes to open.

May tried to move around, but something was holding on to her hand.

"May? Is that you?" Jaden's familiar voice groaned out.

"Y-yeah. Jaden, I can't open my eyes for some reason." She felt the pressure leave her hand, very abruptly. This got her annoyed for some reason. Was Jaden repulsed by her or something? When they were getting "dis-engaged", he looked like he didn't care.

Suddenly, she felt very, very angry.

"Let me take a look." He moved in closer, and she found her heartbeat increasing and her anger, steadily, decreasing. "Well, there's some kind of gunk in your eyes."

May's nose wrinkled. It sounded like some kind of prank Max would pull.

"I'll wipe it away, if you want."

"No thanks." Her anger may have faded, slightly, but it was still there. "Squirtle, out you go! Water gun…on my face."

Squirtle, who just jumped out of its Pokéball, looked at May with confusion.

"Don't worry, Squirtle. I'll be fine."

"Squirtle, squirt squirt." (Why don't you ask your friend?)

(-_-)"Just do it."

(o.o) "Squirtle, squirt." (Okay.) May was blasted with a cold stream of water.

(l.l) "Ya know," Jaden said," it would've been easier if you-"

"-Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go."

(O.o) Jaden raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. What had gotten into May? What happened to the sweet girl he knew and…liked.

"Is that…a bird?"

"No, it's…ZANE?"

:O

A/N- _Have you noticed something different in my writing style? Maybe the use of..._

_THIS! = :O O.O O.o -_-  
_

_Yeah, I've started using emoticons in my writing. I don't know if that's the best idea in the world. I just feel like I can convey my feelings better when I use emoticons. _

_I'm surprised at all the support I got for this story. Thank you, everyone. :) It really meant so much to me that you all liked this story._

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D_

_I'm sorry, it's been so long. But I'll have more chapters. :) This crappy one was just to tell everyone that I was alive.  
_


	12. Where are we?

_xP _

_I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. _

_Really, I am. Okay, I won't do the whole emoticon thing I did last time. It was kind of stupid…Okay, so I included one. I had to. :P  
_

"Zane?"

It really was Zane, on a hangglider, zooming towards them.

Zooming at them, actually.

"Look ouuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

_BOOM!_

Jaden and May coughed, sand in their eyes and mouth. After the dust cleared away, Jaden and May were shocked to see Zane…

…wearing a Hawaiian shirt, with bright red shorts.

"Well, hey there, strangers. You new here?"

Jaden and May looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.

_Okay, what the hell is going on? _

"Um…Zane, don't you remember us? Jaden and May?"

It was Zane's turn to look confused. He put his finger and poked his cheek numerous times.

"Jaden and May. Jaden and May…Sounds familiar. Wait, aren't you two on that TV show?"

"What TV show? Zane, what's wrong with you? What are you wearing what you're wearing?"

Zane looked at his outfit and grinned. "What do you mean? I always wear this."

_Now I am officially weirded out._

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. What's going on here?"

Zane, or who they assumed was Zane, sent them a weird look- one they wanted to duplicate very badly.

"I don't get it. Why are you two so confused? And why would you know the way I act? We've never met before."

Jaden decided to do something so stupid, it could've gotten him killed.

He pushed May forward- savoring the hand to back contact- and said,"May loves you, and she heard you were coming here."

And then, hell broke out.

But before it had the chance to break out, it FROZE!

"Jaden's right."

O_________________________________________O

"I am?" Jaden asked, suddenly confused.

_She's supposed to be weirded out and yelling. This is supposed to be my way of getting back at her for making me think so much. Why is she so okay with this? This isn't fair!_

Zane looked like he could cry.

"Some loves me. This is good news. I'm gonna bring you home to mommy so we can get married."

Jaden quickly walked in front of May. "Um…That's not necessary. She just wanted to say hi. "

May looked up, eyes shining in sudden glee, a smile playing on her face.

He was being protective of her relationship status.

That could mean…

She suddenly felt very giddy, like she could do anything she wanted.

"Well, then…Hi," Zane said, waving. May waved right back.

"'Kay. Thanks. Now can you explain to us where we are? We're kind of lost."

"Sure I will. Just give me a few minutes. The big one is coming." Then, Zane ran off towards the ocean. A group of giggling girls huddled together, from where he was last standing. They were kissing the ground and other fangirl nonsense.

"Whoever this guy is looks like Zane, but acts like Atticus," May murmured to a smiling Jaden- smiling because he was on verbal terms with May again.

"I think you're right. You get the feeling when we see Atticus, we're gonna meet Mr. Icy?"

"I know it. Let's wait for him to finish his wave so that we know where we are first."

"Right, then…So…Why don't we sit down over there?"

Jaden pointed towards a spot where the harsh sun was more lenient on, next to some palm trees.

"These place looks like one of the Hawaiian Islands."

"Yeah, it does actually."

The two weren't wrong- not that they were in Hawaii, but the area was very similar. The ocean sparkled, as if someone dropped thousands of gallons of sparkling mineral water in it.

The sun was nice and warm. As the devil made you do bad things, the sun made you fall asleep.

People were all around the island, wearing bathing suits, having picnics, and swimming around.

It was perfect.

Way too perfect.

"Remember how when we were around those Shadow Idiots, we felt that odd aura?" Jaden inquired. May nodded.

"You feel it here, too, don't you?" she asked, continuing his question.

"Yeah. This place is too good to be true."

"Some further investigation is necessary. Maybe knowing where we are might be nice, too."

"Guess we can enjoy the island until then. But stay on your guard. I don't want you getting hurt."

When Jaden turned his face away, May beamed to herself.

Suddenly, a bunch of fangirls started stampeding towards them.

"Uh…"

"RUN!" May grabbed Jaden's arm, and the two started running for their lives, as if there were rhinos after them.

And that was so close to being reality.

May took a quick turn behind some tree and pulled Jaden next to her. The fangirls stopped, confused, looking around.

May and Jaden didn't dare breathe, just in case the fan girls had super hearing.

Eventually, the fangirls all dispersed, so May and Jaden could breathe again.

"Phew, what was that for?" May asked, not realizing that she was clinging on to Jaden's arm.

In all honesty, Jaden didn't care if the circulation in his arm stopped.

Slowly, May loosened her grip on his arm, but didn't let go.

"Why don't we sit here? I'm not too keen on going out there again."

"Guess Zane'll just have to wait."

The two caught their breath, sitting there, thinking about what the hell just happened.

"I don't get why those fangirls were after us…" Jaden said once more. "This really is an alternate universe. It's like all the things that didn't happen in Duel Academy happen here."

May gasped. "That's it. That's exactly what this place is! The opposite of our normal world."

Jaden frowned. "No wonder Zane was acting the way he did. But then, if this was an alternate universe, how come the sun still shines like it did in Duel Academy? The only thing that changed is the fact that there are people actually on the beaches, and not in class."

"Maybe it's vacation time?"

"Don't know. This is all really confusing."

"Why don't we go off and check?"

"But…the fangirls!"

May giggled. "Don't worry. I won't let them eat you alive."

Jaden rolled his eyes, but got up from his sitting position. May had yet to let go of his arm.

The two walked out from behind a tent, only to see Zane running towards them, topless.

"Ew. I think I might need to burn my eyes out."

"Just be happy it's his shirt is the only thing that's gone," Jaden said, in his mind, happy that May didn't find Zane attractive.

Or she just thought of him like a brother.

Whatever.

As long as her attention was not on him.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Fangirls," was Jaden's only answer.

Zane nodded sympathetically. "I totally understand. I deal with them all the time. Well, you're lucky you have a girlfriend. She can ward them off."

Before May or Jaden could say anything, Zane advised, to May,"I suggest you stay on your guard. These girls will rip your eyes out…literally."

"Um…Thanks for the warning. I'll feel safer in bed."

"Speaking of beds, do you guys have anywhere to stay?"

Jaden and May looked at eachother, then back at Zane. "No, actually."

Zane grinned. "Well, why don't you stay at the hotel. Next to that old, run down academy."

When Jaden and May heard the word "academy", they immediately looked towards where Zane was looking at.

May and Jaden were shocked at how bad the academy looked. It really was old and run down. It looked like there was a fire or something like that. Half the academy was burnt while the other half fell on itself.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer…"

"I own the hotel. So you guys can stay for free, since you're one of my admirers," Zane said, grinning at May and sending her a wink.

May felt last night's dinner coming up.

"Right…"

"I'll lead you to your rooms now, if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Jaden said. Zane nodded, and a fangirl threw him a shirt- reluctantly.

May let out a breath. The problem of topless Zane, over. The problem of how the heck they were gonna find the next portal and get out, they were still working on it.

"'Kay, then, here is your room."

May and Jaden looked into a room. It was a decent room, a window with a view of the ocean, a bright cerulean paint job, two leather sofas on either side of the room with a flat screen TV in the middle. And a dining table right next to the window.

_Made for romantic dinners. _

May gulped.

"Sorry I couldn't get you one of my more better rooms," Zane apologized sheepishly. "They've all been booked."

"It's perfectly fine," Jaden said. "We're grateful."

"Yeah, we are. Thank you so much."

Zane smiled, waving it off. "No problem. It's been a long time since I've seen folk like you around here. I'll see you guys downstairs, in the ball room. Everyone's coming out because we're having the full moon tonight. It's nothing big so you can wear casual clothes. Later, dudes."

Zane walked out of the room, closing the door.

"I never want to hear him say 'dude' again." May shuddered.

Jaden only yawned. "I think I wanna take a nap before we go to any parties. And a shower."

"Mmm, good idea."

"I think I'll take the nap first." Jaden led down on the sofa and curled up.

May only smiled at him. He looked like a little boy. Hair messed up, jacket half falling.

Yet at the same time…

He looked really, really handsome.

His bangs fell over his eyes. His jacket looked like it should've been taken off. His shirt hinted at a muscular figure underneath.

_I need a shower. A nice, warm shower._

May sighed to herself. She walked into the bathroom. It was HUGE. There was a freaking Jacuzzi the size of a pool and a shower stall.

"Jacuzzi it is."

May took off her old clothes and folded them, putting them aside. Then, she turned on the water in the Jacuzzi, and let it fill up before slipping in.

"Mmm." She let out a breath contently, pouring in some lilac oils. It was nice, forgetting all her problems, just sitting there.

However, her mind didn't stay blank for long.

Her thoughts strayed towards Jaden almost immediately.

Jacuzzis…weren't they something for couples?

May immediately felt her face grow red and the thought and slid underwater.

No. Just no.

Then, she started thinking about where the next portal could've been.

It could've had something to do with the hotel. Maybe it was somewhere in there.

Or, maybe it was at the old Academy.

_That's probably exactly where it is._

She put that in the back of her mind, making a note to tell Jaden the thought.

Jaden.

She covered her face with her soapy hands.

Everything involved him. She couldn't land here with Syrus, could she? It had to be the guy she was crushing on.

After her bath was done, she got out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, her old clothes in her hands. She walked into one of the bedrooms to put them away in the closet, only to find a row of dresses.

"Wow, these are beautiful…"May murmured to herself, running her hand over one of the silk ones. Zane really thought of everything.

She decided to put on one of the sun dresses.

The one she was wearing had a tie on strap- to put around your neck and tie. The fabric itself was midnight blue. The neckline was flat, and the dress wasn't too long or too short, keeping May looking modest. The dress pinned itself up at the bottom, overlapping, giving it an elegant look to it.

May twirled around in the mirror, liking the way she looked.

Then, she realized…

"Oh, darn it, I haven't got my straightner with me…" Her hair retained its natural curly look.

May rolled her eyes. Well, one thing had to go wrong. At least her hair was conditioned and tamed. IT didn't look half- bad…

But what if Jaden didn't like the way she looked?

_You know what? I don't CARE!_

It's what she told herself, but she really did care.

May walked to the otherside of the room, where she threw her fannypack and her clothes. Out of her fannypack, she took out a bracelet.

It was an old Pokéball bracelet, Ash had gifted her a few years ago. He knew how much she liked to party, and how she couldn't wear her fanny pack to hold her Pokéballs, so he bought her a stylish bracelet, that went with any dress.

Inwardly, she thanked him for it. It was one of the best, and most useful presents ever given to her.

She put on all her Pokéballs and turned around to check herself. But as she turned around, she noticed something.

The closet on the side of the room she was on didn't hold dresses, but suits.

"Now why would anyone put suits in…" Suddenly, it came to her.

_There's no way…_

She fast walked out of the room, to look around. Not another bedroom in sight.

…_I'm sharing this room with him. _

And then she realized there was only one bed.

_You have to be effing kidding me. _

She felt her face heat up once more, at the thought of being in the same room…

…on the same bed…

"So you finished?"

May whipped her head around, startled slightly, but let out a breath in relief seeing as it was only Jaden.

He had his arms crossed, and he was smiling, surveying her dress.

She felt her face heat up even more.

"Yeah."

Jaden and May looked at eachother for a second, then looked away, leaving an awkward silence.

"So, I guess I'll take a shower now."

"'Kay. I'll meet you in the living room when you're done."

May quickly walked past Jaden, brushing against his front, her already face heating up a billion times more.

"Oh, by the way, May?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

It took all of his courage just to say this.

"You look really nice."

And then he fled to the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N- Thank you SO much, you guys. Funnily enough, it took me two hours to write this story. :P Twenty minute until curfew. But I felt so guilty. _

_I actually thought up of a good new plotline. =D So except an update...in less than a month.  
_

_Consider this an early Christmas present. I might update on either Christmas or New Years...I'm not too sure.  
_

_Keep bugging me, and I just might make either of those my deadlines. ;D _

_I expect one kajillion reviews. xP I didn't edit, so don't yell at me. I was too eager to update the story.  
_


	13. Soooooorrrrrry

Hello there, readers.

…If there are any left.

Yeah, I think you figured it out by the name of the chapter.

I'M VERY, VERY SORRY.

This story is going on hiatus.

I highly doubt I'm going to discontinue this one like I did my other multi-chaptered story. This has gotten the most response…and, well, it was my first story. ;P It's like my little baby. Not giving up on it.

When I published this, two years ago, I didn't think I'd get so many readers. I made good friends through this story, and made a lot of people happy.

But I still have to grow up as a writer, and everytime I look at this story, there's something wrong with it. So, I'm going to write the story, finish it, get a bajillion beta-readers so it is perfect in every way (well, it never will be, buuuuut, play along).

I want to thank all my readers, but I want to especially thank my reviewers. Those reviews, honestly, meant a lot to me. Each and every one of them. (:

Thank you guys so much for bearing with me and reading this BS. :D

Love,

Blueglaceon.


	14. On a Happier Note

Note from me:

Hey guys! It warms my heart to still get reviews for this horrible fic. I was reading them and feeling awful because I haven't updated in so long. And to all the anonymous reviewers who I can't respond to, thank you so much for the reviews. 3 They mean the world to me, you have no idea. I wish you guys could make accounts so that I could thank you personally.

I think I've said this before, but I'm not letting this story go. No matter what. It was my first fanfic…Started it in either '08 or '09. It's come a long way and it's helped me grow as a writer. You guys would never believe how horrible my grammar was in the beginning. Actually, the first time I wrote the story, I had no idea how to publish it, and I published it twice and my first review was Heleentje correcting me on that. She also ended up becoming my first friend on . 3 (I'm advertising right now, but check out her story _So Far So Good_! :D) How can I not continue?

So don't fret, guys. Not letting this one go. Lately (surprisingly), I've been feeling more inspired to write, and what I'm writing is not complete bullshit and is actually worthy of being posted. :O I've finished one chapter. Now I'm onto chapter two. I'm going to wait until I have a majority of my chapters written out (ten, at least) before I publish them to . I want them to be absolutely perfect for you guys.

This'll be a lighthearted fic, but, I won't be including too many crack moments, like Zane stealing everyone's shampoo. :/ I know, I'll miss that too. I'm gonna make this a story where everyone is in character and I'll have duels, too. :) Instead of like last time when all I wrote was,"And they dueled and Jaden won."

I don't know about you guys, but I'm EXCITED. Plus, it's summer vacation, so I have more time to think about ideas and to put them down on Microsoft Word. :D

I won't be deleting this story because of the reviews that I'm desperate to keep. These were my first ones for my first stories. You'd have to kill me with a bowl and hack my account if you wanted to remove this story off my account. I guess I'll just put,"DON'T READ. REALLY CRAPPY. BUT NOT BEING REMOVED BECAUSE OF MEMORIES," in my summary. :P

Now enough of this mushy talk. **Here's a little preview of chapter one.** Although, that might change by the time I publish it. :P But this is to get you guys as excited as me. So, when I publish the new rewritten version, I'll post up another author's note here. (Actually, this is against fanfiction rules but meh. Let the fanfiction police get me!)

Have a good summer, all of you!

* * *

"I'm Chancellor Shepard, principal of Duel Academy. This is Ms. Fontaine, the school nurse," he introduced, walking over to shake hands with May. The nurse walked over, and checked her temperature.

"Hm, your temperature has gone down to normal," Ms. Fontaine remarked, putting away the thermometer before going over to get May a glass of water. "All I can say now is stay hydrated to get all that salt out of your body." May nodded. Ms. Fontaine handed her the glass of water, and she drank it thankfully, her throat feeling less dry, making it easier to talk.

"What's your name?" Shepard inquired, and May provided him with the answer. "Alright, May. How exactly did you get on this island?"

"I was on a boat, going back to my hometown, and all of a sudden, there were these huge waves!" she exclaimed, making pretend waves and sound effects, enthralling the two with her story. "So I guess I got shipwrecked onto the island and someone found me," May answered. Sheppard nodded, looking at her seriously.

"I see. Are you a duelist?" May blinked, looking at him for a moment, before curiously tipping her head to the side.

"What's a duelist?"


End file.
